


Castigo

by Hela_xavier



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angry Armie Hammer, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Armie Hammer is intergalactic, Bottom Timothée Chalamet, Captain Armie Hammer, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Protective Armie Hammer, Sergeant Timothée Chalamet, Shy Timothée Chalamet, Top Armie Hammer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier
Summary: El sargento Timothée Chalamet sólo quiere hacerse un nombre respetable por sí mismo, pero como el oficial subalterno más joven de toda la tripulación no tiene muchas oportunidades para poder resaltar, tomando un gran riesgo, representa la escena de un joven atrevido, pero su plan fracasa y se encuentra siendo despojado de sus ropas y subastado como esclavo sexual; para su mayor mortificación, su estoico e inalcanzable capitán es quien paga por su libertad.Su nuevo “amo”, el capitán Hammer, ha sido el oficial al mando del Orgullo de la justicia durante años, y nunca había perdido la calma, hasta que él joven oficial con sueños de gloria fue destinado a su nave, ahora, debe conseguir sacar a Timothée del lío en el que se ha metido solo, pero no contaba con la ventaja que viene con su nuevo “esclavo”, una cadenita de plata envuelta alrededor de las partes más íntimas del oficial Chalamet, la cual no saldrá sin algo de atención especial por parte de su nuevo maestro; debe intentar liberarlo de su esclavitud sexual permanente para atarlo con los nudos del amor sin perder su corazón.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 56
Kudos: 45





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, antes de comenzar quiero recalcar que esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la novela de Evangeline Anderson, espero que les guste y logren darle una oportunidad, saben que siempre valoro sus comentarios, dudas o quejas :3 los quiero y espero que les guste.

Todo había empezado casi desde el momento en que había llegado a bordo de su nuevo destino, el crucero de policía intergaláctico llamado “Orgullo de la justicia”, él es joven para un destino como ese, joven para ser ascendido a sargento, pero Timothée había empezado su carrera en la justicia penal como una bala.   
Con las lecciones de la academia todavía en el oído, se había ofrecido como carnada en una operación antivicio con origen en Marte, su capitán había mostrado resistencia a dejar que lo hiciera, pero al final había aceptado, a pesar del peligro, Timothée había considerado que los resultados harían que mereciera la pena el riesgo.; la operación había reconocido a varios mafiosos reconocidos, demostrando así su valor como agente encubierto y oficial.   
De repente, le comenzaron a llegar ofertas de otros organismos de seguridad, pero Timothée sabía lo que quería y eso no incluía quedarse en el planeta de toda su vida.; é quería volar y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que un crucero intergaláctico, la agencia que luchaba contra el crimen intergaláctico mantenía registros de la mayoría de los criminales más atroces de la galaxia y los seguía de un planeta a otro, tratando con lo peor de lo peor, ahí es donde Timothée quiere estar, en medio de toda la acción, así fue como partió a bordo de su nuevo barco y aceptó su nueva misión.   
El Orgullo de la justicia era un crucero de gama alta de varias cubiertas que contaba con alrededor de dos docenas de oficiales y un equipo de apoyo de unas diez personas, como él oficial más joven y de rango más bajo a bordo, Timothée sabía que tendría que demostrar su valía, sólo que no sabía lo difícil que sería.   
Sus problemas empezaron casi de inmediato cuando su guía, una sargenta mayor con el pelo rubio canoso llamada Laura Dern, le había enseñado los camarotes pequeños, casi espartanos, con paredes metálicas de color gris mate que serían su hogar durante los próximos cinco años. 

—La litera está ahí y puedes guardar tus cosas en la unidad plegable de la pared — le dijo señalando con la cabeza una cama estrecha con un fino colchón de espuma y un edredón doblado de color azul oscuro —También encontrarás tu nuevo uniforme en la unidad de la pared; el baño está ahí— Señaló la estrecha puerta deslizante al lado de la cama —Puedes tomar una ducha con agua real porque ahora estamos en el puerto pero asegúrate de cambiar la configuración a vapor una vez hayamos dejado el planeta, tenemos restricciones de agua en el espacio profundo y el capitán se las toma muy en serio.   
—De acuerdo— Timothée asintió con la cabeza, tomando nota mental.   
La habitación estaba tan desnuda que casi parecía una celda, pero podría iluminarla con algunos de los adornos personales que llevaba, y con respecto a la cama y a la ducha, bueno, él no había firmado con intergaláctica para llevar una vida de lujo; estaba allí para atrapar a los malos y hacerse un nombre al mismo tiempo.   
La sargenta Dern debió haber leído sus pensamientos porque sonrió ligeramente y apoyó una mano en la cadera —¿No es exactamente lo último en lujo, verdad, novato?   
Timothée levantó la barbilla y dedicó a su oficial una leve sonrisa —No estoy aquí por el lujo, sargento Dern, sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo y mantener a raya a la galaxia.   
La expresión de Dern se había vuelto un poco agria como si hubiese esperado una reacción distinta —Huh, Tal vez pienses de forma diferente cuando lleves en intergaláctica tanto tiempo como yo; puedes refrescarte antes de reunirte con el capitán Hammer.   
—Eh, ¿el capitán Hammer? — Timothée frunció el ceño, estaba casi seguro de que el nombre del comandante del Orgullo de la justicia tenía un aspecto diferente en los papeles de su traslado.   
En realidad, había una larga cadena de ásperas consonantes que le habían dado un duro trabajo aprender a pronunciarlas, Hammerklovshivnovitch; él lo repetía mentalmente muy a menudo para asegurarse de hacerlo correctamente en el momento de su presentación ante su nuevo comandante.   
Dern se encogió de hombros — No se puede decir su nombre real, es zentoriano, ¿sabes? - así que es Hammer, que está muy cerca de lo que la mayoría de nosotros puede pronunciar.   
Ya veremos eso — Timothée sonrió al escuchar el zumbido de la oficial superior, ya tenía una idea de cómo impresionar a su nuevo capitán ¿Así que nadie a bordo podía pronunciar su nombre? Él les enseñaría.   
Cuando fuera presentado al capitán lo llamaría por su auténtico nombre zentoriano, sabía un poco acerca de su raza, que procedía de un sistema muy distante, con un sol rojo, son un pueblo austero y severo que supuestamente no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sin embargo mostraban un fuerte orgullo por su herencia, pronunciar el nombre del capitán correctamente era una manera segura de causarle una buena impresión y hacer que lo recordara favorablemente cuando llegara el momento de repartir tareas y misiones.   
—El capitán Hammer querrá verte en algún momento, exactamente media hora antes al despegue— dijo Dern, rompiéndole su hilo de pensamientos — Y será mejor que estés uniformado y listo para el saludo.   
—Muy bien— Timothée asintió de nuevo y dejó caer una maleta pequeña a los pies de su estrecha cama.  
Antes de que pudiera preguntar a la sargenta dónde se encuentran exactamente los aposentos del capitán o cómo llegar a ellos para presentarse adecuadamente, Dern se había ido, deslizando la puerta corrediza con un fuerte sonido, como si no quisiera tener nada más que ver con un novato recién salido del cascarón como él.   
— Supongo que tendré que encontrar el camino yo mismo— el barco no es tan grande y seguramente habrá alguien un poco más amigable que me pueda indicar la dirección correcta.   
Recordando las palabras de la sargenta Dern sobre las restricciones de agua, Timmy decidió tomar una ducha rápida mientras podía, después de todo, ¿quién podía decir cuánto tiempo estarían en el espacio profundo una vez zarparan? Las duchas de vapor conseguían limpiarte, pero no había nada como una buena briza de agua para hacerte sentir realmente fresco.   
Mientras lo pensaba, Timmy se desnudó rápidamente y entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño con una unidad de ducha de noventa por noventa. Tenía la intención de tomar una ducha de cinco minutos, pero el agua caliente corriendo por su espalda y sus hombros se sentía tan bien que perdió la noción del tiempo, los cinco minutos pronto se ampliaron a diez y luego a quince, canturreando, Timothée enjabonó todo su cuerpo con gel de ducha lavanda que había traído de su casa y soñó despierta con su nueva carrera, tuvo la precaución de mantener su rizada melena castaña fuera del del agua, sabiendo que no tendría tiempo suficiente para secarla.   
Justo cuando empezaba a enjuagar la espuma en su cuerpo, oyó el inconfundible sonido de la entrada principal del camarote, Dern, pensó al momento, intentando enjuagarse más rápidamente; debió haber recordado que olvidó decirme dónde están las habitaciones del capitán.   
Con un poco de espuma pegada a su piel desnuda, Timothée apago la ducha y tomo la primera toalla que encontró, siendo apenas una toalla de mano, colocada en la barra metálica al lado del lavabo, no creía que a la sargenta mayor le importara su aspecto mientras no la hicieran esperar.   
Salió a toda prisa del baño, apretando la toalla de mano contra su entrepierna; en lugar de la complexión delgada y del pelo rubio canoso de Dern, se encontró con una persona totalmente distinta.   
Timothée jadeó asustado cuando vio al hombre enorme, de hombros anchos y facciones severas de pie caramelizada, al lado de su estrecha cama; tiene el pelo tan claro que parece blanco a primera vista, pero en realidad es rubio, recortado con precisión militar, sus ojos azul claro con un anillo de plata alrededor de cada iris, provocando una mirada más penetrante.   
Pero sus ojos y su cabello no fue lo que más sorprendió a Timmy, sino su tamaño, es tan grande que parecía llenar toda la habitación con su presencia, sobrando un reducido espacio a cualquier otra persona, especialmente a un novato casi desnudo goteando burbujas de lavanda sobre el suelo gris de metal.   
Recuperándose rápidamente, miró al hombre —¿Quién jodidos eres y qué estás haciendo en mi camarote? — preguntó, negándose a ser intimidado por su tamaño o por su propio estado de desnudez casi total.   
—¿Quién soy yo? — Rugió el gigante —Soy su capitán, sargento Chalamet, y usted debería tener una maldita buena razón para aparecer así vestido durante la inspección, o mejor dicho desvestido— Hizo un gesto cortante hacia la empapada toalla de mano que apenas y cubría su entrepierna, sus ojos centelleaban.   
—Mi… ¿mi capitán? —¡No era de extrañar que él fuese tan grande! Los zentorianos venían de un planeta donde la gravedad era aproximadamente un veinte por ciento más alta que la estándar de la Tierra, como resultado, tendían a ser más altos y fuertes que las otras especies humanoides, incluso sin ese tamaño, el pelo rubio claro y los iris anillados le delatarían, también eran rasgos propios de la especie.   
Timothée sintió que su boca se secaba tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, la sargenta Dern no le había dado instrucciones para dirigirse a los aposentos del capitán porque no se había planteado que fuera allí, ella había imaginado que Timmy se pondría su nuevo uniforme y estaría esperando para ponerse en posición de firmes y saludar en el momento en que el capitán entrara a verlo.   
¿Se supone que tengo que saludar? ¡Saludo! olvidándose de que esta casi desnudo, Timothée cuadró el pecho, dejando caer la toalla, y ofreció su mejor saludo militar.   
—Capitán Hammerancopia, quiero decir Hammerkaclovilish, no, es decir, capitán Hmmerivashitsh—tartamudeó, dándose cuenta de que estaba cavando más profundo su propia tumba con cada pronunciación errónea ¿qué demonios le pasaba? había practicado el estúpido nombre zentoriano una y otra vez hasta que pudo decirlo hacia atrás en sueños y ahora tenía la lengua atontada, bueno, posiblemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que estuviese de pie desnudo y goteando delante del capitán en lugar de decir su nombre una y otra vez para sí mismo ¡Mierda, esta desnudo!  
Timothée se debatió entre alcanzar la toalla caída al suelo y permanecer en posición de firmes, al final mantuvo su postura incluso cuando sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse con rubor debido a la vergüenza y al abatimiento, los ojos azules con anillos plateados examinaron su cuerpo desnudo pero la cara del capitán no cambió de expresión.   
—Será mejor que se limite a capitán Hammer, como el resto de la tripulación, sargento Chalamet— ladró él mayor por fin —Vine a darle la bienvenida a bordo, pero veo que te sientes como en casa.   
—Sí, señor, lo siento, señor—balbuceó Timmy —Pero verá, pensé que sería yo quien iría a verlo a usted, en lugar de ser usted quien vendría a verme a mí, pensé que tendría tiempo suficiente, quería tener el mejor aspecto y mostrarle mis atractivos… Quiero decir, mostrarle los activos que puedo aportar a su tripulación… Quiero decir…   
—Sus “activos” están bien y verdaderamente a la vista en este momento, sargento, pero tengo que decirle que no son la clase de “activos” que estoy buscando para embarcar en el Orgullo de la justicia — El capitán Hammer frunció el entrecejo y las mejillas de Timmy se calentaron tanto que pensó que su pelo estaba a punto de incendiarse —Conozco su reputación, que se las arregló para estar en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado en esa tan publicitada operación antivicio en Marte.   
—¿Lugar correcto y momento adecuado? — tartamudeó Timmy olvidándose de su vergüenza —Debería saber, señor, que me ofrecí como voluntario para esa operación y …   
—No interrumpa cuando estoy hablando— Los ojos anillados centellearon y Timmy se mordió la lengua, él dio un paso adelante, bajando la mirada hacia él y su aroma inundó de repente sus fosas nasales, algo oscuro, picante y completamente masculino que ocultó completamente el fantasma de sus propias burbujas lavanda —Quiero que sepa además que su presencia aquí es resultado directo de la decisión de mi comandante y que no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con eso.   
—¿Por qué no… señor? — Timothée recordó añadirlo justo a tiempo, el rico aroma masculino en el aire estaba haciéndole sentir una especie de mareo y él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo enorme contra su piel desnuda, durante un momento, se preguntó si él iba a tocarlo, tal vez extendería la mano para rozar uno de sus pezones o incluso podría acariciar su miembro ahora semi duro, retuvo el aliento en la garganta al pensarlo, realmente se preguntó si le gustaría que lo hiciera.  
No era algo raro que un comandante de intergaláctica hiciera una inspección íntima de sus subordinados, los oficiales de intergaláctica se mantienen en el espacio profundo durante largos periodos de tiempo y las relaciones que normalmente habrían estado mal vistas no estaban prohibidas, Timothée se había enterado cuando firmó que podría tener que servir a su capitán en formas que iban más allá de los deberes habituales y su estado actual de desnudez prácticamente estaba invitándolo a ayudarlo con sus necesidades, levantó la barbilla y echó hacia atrás los hombros, preparado para aceptar lo que fuera a hacer con él.   
Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos nerviosos, su nuevo capitán pareció conformarse con dirigirle una mirada fulminante, ¡Oh! es verdad, zentorianos, nada de emociones, se recordó Timmy a sí mismo, probablemente su desnudez no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo.   
—Tengo la opinión de que eres demasiado joven e inmaduro para el trabajo que hacemos aquí — dijo el capitán Hammer, de manera áspera —Y por lo visto, mi opinión está totalmente justificada—Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo y Timmy sintió una ola de calor que abarcaba todo su cuerpo, sus pezones están tan rígidos que dolían y sus muslos temblaban con el deseo de cruzar las piernas y ocultar lo duro de su miembro.   
—Lamento decepcionarlo, capitán — dijo fríamente intentando mantener su dignidad intacta bajo su mirada ardiente —Espero que el futuro pueda demostrarle que pertenezco a este lugar y probar mi valor como miembro de la tripulación y oficial de intergaláctica.   
—Yo también lo espero, sargento, aunque lo dudo; descanse — El capitán Hammer sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse —Cena a las diecinueve horas — dijo mirando por encima del hombro mientras hablaba —Confío en que no necesito hablarle del estricto código de vestimenta, eso significa el uniforme oficial, no una toalla de mano mojada y burbujas, sargento.   
—Sí, señor — Timothée se apresuró a coger su toalla caída, sus mejillas llameaban; cuando la puerta de su cubículo se cerró, catalogó mentalmente todas las cosas embarazosas que habían ocurrido. Primero, no estaba preparado para la visita de su nuevo capitán, segundo había destrozado su nombre, tercero había exhibido su cuerpo desnudo delante de él durante varios minutos mientras goteaba sobre el suelo y balbuceaba como una persona con muerte cerebral, sí que había impresionado a su nuevo comandante; Timmy tuvo el mal presentimiento de que a partir de ahora no importaría lo mucho que se esforzara por redimirse, él siempre lo vería allí de pie desnudo y tartamudeando como un idiota.   
_________________  
Hammer negó con la cabeza al salir del camarote de su sargento más reciente, es todo lo que había pensado que sería, demasiado joven, prácticamente sin experiencia a pesar de su éxito en la operación antivicio, y absolutamente impetuoso, Hammer estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con oficiales que sabían exactamente qué estaban haciendo en cada momento, su unidad funcionaba como una máquina bien engrasada, y él sospechaba que él sargento Timothée Chalamet se lanzaría de cabeza en las operaciones.   
Pero había algo en ese niño, admitió para sí mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo metálico, una vulnerabilidad que sus descaradas palabras y su actitud de valentía no podían ocultar, le había tocado de alguna manera y él no estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado.   
Contrariamente a la creencia popular, los zentorianos tenían tantas emociones como las especies sensibles más próximas, pero son tan fuertes, tan violentas, que tenían que ser suprimidas a cualquier precio para evitar la pérdida de control, Hammer mantiene sus emociones encadenadas, retenidas tan estrictamente como cualquier animal salvaje que pudiera morder si se soltase, el hecho de que ese joven pudiera provocarle sentimientos de cualquier clase era un aviso, una clara señal de que debería mantenerse alejado y en guardia contra él.   
Se prometió a si mismo mantenerla a distancia en todo momento, pero incluso mientras lo hacía, la imagen de él, de pie, firme, con las burbujas de lavanda goteando de las puntas de sus perfectos pezones rozados y deslizándose hasta la punta de su miembro rosado volvió a sus mente, Hammer nunca se había visto anteriormente tentado a usar lo que algunos llamaban “el privilegio del capitán”, pero de repente, pudo imaginarse usándolo con Timothée, se vio a sí mismo tumbado en su cama con él debajo y abriendo sus largas piernas para que pudiera explorar su pequeña entrada apretada, quería probar su íntimo sabor, oír cómo sonaba cuando gemía y rogaba por más.   
Hammer negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando los fantasmas que amenazaban abrumarlo, se dio cuenta de que su polla es una dura protuberancia en sus pantalones, la lujuria estaba precipitándose sobre él en una marea roja, respirando profundamente, obligándola a retroceder, negándose a ceder ante la emoción primitiva que reclamaba robarle el control.   
Definitivamente, iba a tener que mirar a otro lado mientras el sargento Timothée Chalamet estuviera cerca, debe estar alerta con él joven y mantenerse tan lejos de él como fuese posible.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente! llegue de nuevo a robar su tiempo, espero disfruten esta actualización

A pesar de su creencia sobre que las cosas no podían empeorar, lo hicieron y en muy poco tiempo, Timmy tuvo razón, su primer encuentro con el capitán había tirado por la borda toda su carrera a bordo del Orgullo de la justicia.   
Durante las reuniones del personal, a las cuales todos los oficiales están obligados a asistir, ninguna de sus sugerencias o ideas recibía la más mínima atención, cuando se repartían las tareas, las suyas eran siempre las más sencillas, incluso cuando la tripulación llegaba a un planeta para una misión, o para una inspección de rutina, él nunca estaba incluido en el equipo que desembarcaba, cada vez que intentaba hablar personalmente sobre ello con el capitán Hammer, él sólo asentía y miraba directamente a través de él.   
Lo extraño era que, mientras él lo ignoraba siempre que intentaba conseguir su atención, algunas veces experimentaba una sensación entre los omóplatos como si alguien lo estuviese observando.   
Él se volvía para ver esos ojos azules de anillos pateados fijos en él durante un instante antes de que el capitán mirara hacia otro lado, aparentemente interesado en algo mucho más importante que un simple novato.   
¿Por qué me mira así y me odia tanto? ¿Y si me quiere, por qué no me ordena ir a sus habitaciones una noche? en realidad, a nadie le había ordenado ir a sus aposentos en ningún momento del día o de la noche, una circunstancia inusual considerando cuanto tiempo permanecían en el espacio profundo sin ningún planeta para… aliviarse.   
Las relaciones entre los otros miembros de la tripulación florecían, pero hasta donde él podía saber, el capitán Hammer estaba por encima de todos, recorriendo su camino solitario, sin emociones, mientras gobernaba su nave con puño de hierro, Timmy no conseguía entenderlo, pero pronto esa fue la menor de sus preocupaciones, su carrera en Intergaláctica se desvanecía antes de siquiera hubiera comenzado, su futuro brillante y prometedor, así como sus planes para llegar a la cima, están perdidos por un encuentro embarazoso con demasiado jabón y ropa insuficiente.   
Las cosas llegaron a su punto crítico cuando al Orgullo de la justicia le fue encomendada la misión de dirigirse a Nova Seis en búsqueda del famoso traficante intergaláctico de esclavos, llamado K.   
Conocido por su crueldad y extremada astucia, K había estado en la lista de los más buscados durante tanto tiempo que la mayor parte de la galaxia había renunciado a capturarlo, pero el rumor era que iba a dirigirse al mercado negro más grande la galaxia para vender algunos esclavos excepcionales a los ricos y famosos de Nova.  
K no iba a ser el único criminal allí pero, por lo que respectaba al capitán Hammer, es el único que vale su atención, durante años, diferentes agencias legales habían intentado seguir su rastro, pero aunque la esclavitud es ilegal y K es conocido por haber traficado con esclavos durante años, nunca había sido capturado; no importaba lo sucio de sus negocios, sus manos siempre estaban limpias, un hecho que parecía llevar la expresión “Estoy hablando en serio, no es una broma” del capitán zentoriano por el camino equivocado.   
Se convocó al personal a una reunión y elaboraron un plan de acción, ninguna sorpresa, al menos no para él, el nombre de Timothée no estaba incluido en la lista de oficiales que irían a explorar Nova, ni siquiera en la del equipo de planificación.   
En realidad, Hammer no lo había mencionado para nada, aparentemente, ahora, él es tan visible como poco importante, pensó Timmy con amargura, fue entonces cuando decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, si el capitán Hammer no le permitía participar en la operación, organizaría su propia operación, por su cuenta, sin nadie que lo ayudara, Timmy creyó que sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.   
Su mente se llenó con visiones de él apresando al criminal más famoso de la galaxia por su cuenta y consiguiendo el respecto de los oficiales, incluido su capitán, y un ascenso en la pirámide del poder, así fue como empezó a planear sus pasos.   
En ese momento lo había considerado como una excelente idea, todo lo que se necesitaba para llevar a K ante la justicia, es una prueba de que está actuando como un traficante de esclavos, en lugar de aparentar ser un rico comerciante, que hace negocios con productos exóticos.   
Timmy salió a hurtadillas del Orgullo de la justicia cuando el anochecer se cernía sobre el seco y polvoriento mercado de Nova seis, llevando un dispositivo de vídeo-vigilancia oculto en uno de sus collares, seguro de que podría encontrarlo en cualquier momento.   
Se vistió con ropas de civil, para pasar desapercibido, con su placa oculta en un bolsillo, su plan es conseguir las pruebas, después golpearlo y dominar al astuto esclavista con sus esposas inmovilizadoras, lo llevaría de vuelta a la nave antes de que supiera siquiera qué estaba ocurriendo, en su imagen mental, Timmy sólo podía ver la imagen de la mirada conmocionada y de respeto que se extendería por las facciones duras como el granito del capitán Hammer cuando él se presentase ante él con el criminal que había estado buscando tanto tiempo.   
Muy pronto, se encontró en la zona prohibida, esquivando las calles polvorientas y ocultándose entre las sombras de los edificios de color beige opaco hechos de arena endurecida químicamente, Nova seis es un planeta árido cuya riqueza principal provenía de los muchos yacimientos de minerales bajo su superficie de arena, de ahí y del tráfico ilegal que se realizaba de forma ininterrumpida.   
Timmy por fin lo vio, un hombre alto y corpulento con piel oscura y barba negra que se bifurcaba al final como la lengua de las serpientes, K era difícil de pasar por alto, viste de las largas túnicas púrpuras como el resto de los mercaderes de Nova y sus dientes blancos resaltaban en su cara oscura cuando hablaba y reía, contuvo el aliento cuando vio lo que él estaba haciendo y se aseguró que se dispositivo de grabación lo captara todo.   
—Este lote debería conseguir una buena suma en el mercado de mañana— le estaba diciendo a dos hombres grandes y morenos que lideraban un grupo de hombres y mujeres que están encadenados juntos, obviamente, futuros esclavos, sus cabezas estaban caídas con abatimiento mientras arrastraban sus pies descalzos por la calle polvorienta, por no mencionar el hecho de que estaban semi desnudos, por así decirlo, todos llevan alguna clase de cuerdas plateadas que cruzan por encima de sus hombros y recorrían sus torsos en intrincados lazos y nudos.   
Las delgadas cuerdas de plata que llevan las mujeres esclavas no parecían intrincadas tan duramente como las de los hombres, se cruzan sobre los hombros, enmarcando los pechos y rodeaban los pezones, los cuales se mantiene igual de erectos que los penes de los varones, los cuales están casi todos erectos, se preguntó si el estado de preparación sexual que los esclavos parecen tener, tenía algo que ver con las cuerdas plateadas que llevaban, no puede pensar en ninguna otra explicación para que los esclavos, los cuales su rostro refleja derrota y depresión, estuviesen paseando con los miembros erectos y las mujeres con los muslos mojados  
Timmy pudo observar que las cuerdas plateadas son divididas en dos, ya que pasan por encima de sus pechos planos, envolviéndose alrededor de sus pezones al igual que en el caso de las mujeres, sólo que el segundo tramo da varias vueltas alrededor de su pene y de sus testículos, antes de continuar bajando más allá de los muslos perdiéndose de la vista, entre los glúteos.   
¿Qué demonios? Se preguntó inquieto, incapaz de apartar los ojos de las torturadoras cuerdas de plata que sometían a los esclavos a una servidumbre silenciosa tan efectivamente como las cadenas que les rodeaban las muñecas, se vez en cuando uno de ellos gemía significativamente y se movía un poco, no sabía si de dolor o de placer ¿las cuerdas estarían moviéndose? ¿Estaban cargadas con electricidad? debe ser algo así, por qué, la mayoría de ellos parecía activarse de alguna manera, de alguna manera parece que las cuerdas aprietan y aflojan la medida exacta para mantener a cada esclavo en un estado perfecto de excitación dolorosa sin permitirles aliviarse nunca.   
Timmy sacudió la cabeza ante sus propias ideas locas ¿quién había oído hablar de semejante cosa? lo más probable es que las cuerdas que llevaba cada esclavo estuvieran allí sólo por decoración erótica, para animar a los propietarios en perspectiva a comprarlos resaltando sus mejores atributos.   
Estaba tan hipnotizado analizando las cuerdas de plata y preguntándose acerca de su propósito, que la sombra que le cubrió la boca lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, empezó a luchar al momento e incluso alcanzó las rodillas de su captor con algunas buenas patadas, pero quienquiera que fuese no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.   
— jefe, parece que tenemos otro para la subasta de mañana— dijo una voz ronca a su oído mientras es arrastrado hacia delante, Timmy se maldijo a sí mismo por no mirar detrás suyo, permitirse distraerse, pero a pesar de él estar pateando y luchando mientras es arrastrado, fue lanzado frente a los pies del traficante de esclavos, supo que era demasiado tarde.   
Está atrapado.   
_______________________________________________________  
—¿A dónde ha ido?   
—A algún lado por su propia cuenta, capitán — La sargenta Dern asintió con respeto, pero había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, es evidente que está disfrutando mucho al hablarle del oficial más joven a bordo.   
—Maldita sea — Hammer maldijo en voz baja y cerró la mano apretando un puño —¿Tenemos alguna idea de a dónde ha ido o por qué?   
Los sensores de los buques lo siguieron hasta la zona prohibida antes de perderlo; creo… — Dern ahogó una risa contra su mano, convirtiéndola en una tos, y continuó —Creo que puede haber decidido ir tras K por su cuenta.   
—¡Pequeño insensato! — él rubio se puso en pie abandonando el escritorio tras el que había estado sentado en su camarote para ponerse a caminar de un lado a otro de manera enojada — K no será capturado por ningún oficial actuando en solitario, es un bastardo inteligente y verá directamente a través de él, así que será asesinado o capturado, o algo peor, a menos que llegue a él a tiempo.   
Dern lo miro, claramente sorprendida por su explosión emocional, él propio Hammer estaba sorprendido, sorprendido y jodidamente disgustado porque a pesar de sus intentos de distanciarse de su irritante sargento castaño, él únicamente tiene la capacidad de hacerlo perder el control. Reprimió su irritación al momento y empezó a pensar qué hacer.   
—¿Debería enviar una patrulla a buscarlo? — la voz de Dern interrumpió sus pensamientos, él negó con la mano.   
—No, me encargaré de esto yo mismo, puede irse, sargenta.   
—Capitán — Dern saludó formalmente y dejó la habitación, el aire al cerrarse la puerta tras ella hizo un sonido sibilante.   
Un gruñido bajo se formó en la garganta del capitán Hammer que caminaba en la misma estrecha franja de suelo y se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor forma de conseguir sacar a su rebelde oficial del problema en el que muy seguramente está metido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por lee.
> 
> Déjenme saber que opinan de la historia en los comentarios, si les gusta como se va desarrollando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización doble !!! espero la disfruten.

Timmy había esperado durante mucho tiempo, mientras K buscaba entre sus ropas, encontró su identificación, ingenuamente creyó que él huiría y lo liberaría, pero el traficante se rio en su cara, un sonido que hizo eco entre los pasillos subterráneos con corrientes de aire donde mantenían a los esclavos a la espera de ser vendidos.   
—Vamos, niño, ¿creías realmente que tu pequeña fuerza policial me asustaría? — preguntó él mientras los dos hombres comenzaron a desnudarlo —He vendido príncipes, monjes y presidentes en mis primeros años, así que ¿por qué debería preocuparme por vender a un agente de intergaláctica? ¿Recuerdas cuando desapareció hace unos años el sultán de Centauri Prime?   
—¿Tú estabas detrás de esto? —Timmy apenas podía creerlo, el caso había sido difundido por toda la galaxia puesto que el sultán era el gobernante legítimo de uno de los planetas más grandes del sistema Alpha Centauri, pero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y sin que ninguna agencia policial o de detectives privados pudiera encontrarlo.   
—Lo estaba — K sonrió, sus dientes blancos resaltaban en su cara oscura — Parece que él tenía un pretendiente decidido que lo quería para solamente para él, pero el sultán lo había rechazado, él dejó saber que pagaría el rescate digno de un rey por tenerlo, con o sin el trono de Centauri Prime, yo fui más que feliz de cobrar la tarifa y ahora, en vez de gobernar a su pueblo, el altivo sultán está aprendiendo el delicado arte de la sumisión a su nuevo señor y maestro — Soltó un agudo ladrido agudo de risa —Probablemente sea un alivio para él chico, chupar pollas es mucho más fácil que encargarse de la política de un estado, o eso es lo que me han dicho.   
Timmy había estado a punto de replicar indignado cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos ayudantes de K comenzaron a ajustarle uno de los arneses de cuerda plateada que había visto en los otros esclavos, apretando los dientes, intentó luchar, pero el esclavista añadió al insulto, humillación, K lo sujeto con su propio conjunto de esposas inmovilizadoras y todo lo que él podía hacer era mirar impotente como los ayudantes le ajustaban las cuerdas.   
Las cuerdas se adhirieron a su piel de forma inmediata, sentía como si las hebras plateadas se estuviesen enrollando alrededor de sus tiernos pezones, se revolvió de forma furiosa, aunque ineficaz cuando dos manos ásperas separaron las mejillas de su trasero y aseguraron que un lazo de plateado, se fijara por toda la extensión de su sensible entrada.   
—¿Qué jodidos es esto? —preguntó, mirando con disgusto los extraños hilos de plata que rodeaban sus pezones y toda la extensión de su blando miembro, no parecían apretar demasiado, pero puede sentir la tensión en los nudos debajo de sus pezones y en la base de su pene, como si sólo estuviesen esperando alguna señal, algo que los activara; se estremeció ante la idea y la piel de gallina que se extendió por toda su piel desnuda no tenía nada que ver con el aire frío ni con la humedad del calabozo en el que estaba.   
—Esto, querido mío, son nudos de amor drusinianos; habrás oído hablar de los drusinianos, ¿no? — Preguntó K —Una raza entera dedicada a los placeres de la carne, su planeta murió años antes de que los viajes interestelares lo hicieran accesible, pero tuvieron la precaución de almacenar sus logros por lo que, felizmente, su conocimiento no se perdió para nosotros, sólo observa — Una larga vara de madera salió de una de sus mangas ondulantes y acarició con la punta de la misma sus vulnerables pezones.   
La varita liberó un gel de color rosa pálido que en un principio podía sentirlo frío, pero rápidamente empezaba a calentarse, cada que hace contacto con las cuerdas plateabas que rodeaban sus capullos rosados.   
Timmy jadeó cuando el lazo cobró vida repentinamente, contrayéndose rítmicamente, apretando sus pezones hasta un estado de disponibilidad sexual como si un par de manos expertas estuvieran amasándole.   
—¿Te gusta eso pequeño? — K sonrió mientras seguía viajando por su cuerpo con la punta de la vara, recorriendo exhaustivamente las cuerdas que lo atan, incluso deslizo la punta de la varita en su entrada, vertiendo una carga de gel profundamente en su interior a pesar de sus protestas y movimientos violentos, en un intento por alejarse —Los nudos de amor se tejen con una planta nativa de Drusinia y reaccionan a este compuesto, lo llamamos miel de amor, que se hace con la sabia de la misma planta, una reacción biológica natural hace que se contraigan y dilaten, lo que, como tú mismo puedes sentir, es muy útil para mantener a los esclavos en un estado avanzado de excitación — La vara trazó el lazo que le rodeaba el pene haciendo que Timmy se tragara una maldición mientras una inyección de placer indeseado lo atravesaba en una estimulación repentina.   
Las cuerdas son una extraña mezcla de suavidad y aspereza, clavándose entre las piernas como el vibrador más duro un momento y acariciándole el miembro y los pezones como la mano más suave de un amante al siguiente.   
—¡Aparta esa maldita cosa de mí! — exigió, cuando por fin pudo hablar sin jadear.   
—Oh, me temo que eso es imposible, querido mío — K río mientras seguía con la vara el camino de la cuerda entre sus testículos y bajaba hasta de vuelta a su pequeño capullo rosado vertiendo más gel rosa pálido, notó como él mismo se contraía involuntariamente, no fue capaz de evitar gemir, el maldito gel comenzó a deslizar por sus muslos, contrayendo las cuerdas que rodean la base de su ahora erecto miembro, apretándolo dolorosamente.   
—¿Dime Por qué no? —jadeó, haciendo todo lo posible por no retorcerse ante el indeseado y asqueroso placer.   
—Porque los nudos de amor drusinianos no dejan de reaccionar hasta que toda la miel de amor se disuelve.   
—¿La qué…? — Timmy apenas y puede formar pensamientos coherentes en este momento, enloquecido por los lazos que dilatan y contraen su ano, atormentando su miembro —Me daré baño entonces y quitare todo el jodido gel, o estarás en muchos más problemas, cuando intergaláctica se entere.   
—Oh, ¿no he mencionado que el agua es totalmente ineficaz cuando se trata de eliminar la miel de amor que activa los nudos? — K se burló otra vez, ignorando completamente sus inútiles amenazas —No, querido, la única persona que puede disolver la solución y liberarte de las cuerdas drusinianas es tu amo, quien quiera que sea, no lo sabremos, por supuesto, hasta después de la subasta de mañana, y hasta que la miel haya desaparecido por completo, los nudos no renunciarán a su control sobre tu cuerpo.   
—¿Cómo lo disuelve? ¿Tienes algún tipo de disolvente que vendes junto con los esclavos?   
—Oh, querido, no puedo contarte un secreto comercial como ese, me temo que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, créeme sentirás un gran placer al hacerlo, cuando sea el momento adecuado, por supuesto.   
Sin dejar de reír, lo dejó temblando y retorciéndose en las garras de las delgadas y tortuosas cuerdas plateadas que cruzan su cuerpo y maldiciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez por ser tan estúpido como para ser capturado por ese imbécil.   
_____________________________________________________  
Y así fue como acabó atado y desnudo delante de una gran cantidad de hombres burlones buscando comprar un esclavo sexual en el mercado negro de Nova seis, Timmy pensó en sí mismo cuando se arrodilló sobre las duras tablas de madera del escenario elevado en el mercado, eso es más o menos lo que merecía por irse solo y meterse en una situación peligrosa sin respaldo.   
Pero maldita sea, ¡había buscado reivindicarse ante el capitán Hammer! él quería ver respeto en los ojos de anillos plateados del capitán en vez de esa dura mirada de desaprobación, quería forzar alguna emoción detrás de su fría fachada, hacer que lo reconociera, le parecía que a pesar del estoicismo zentoriano, debía haber algo, alguna llama ardiendo detrás del muro de ladrillos que siempre mantenía, él quería ver todo lo que ocultaba.   
Ahora puede olvidarse de todo eso, si el capitán Hammer pudiese verlo en su condición actual, estaba absolutamente seguro que su reacción sería la opuesta a la que hubiese querido; él pensaría terriblemente de él por haberse metido en una situación tan estúpidamente peligrosa.   
—Vamos, sólo necesitamos que los compradores serios se apliquen— la voz de K sonó por encima del murmullo de la multitud que se había reunido para verlo ser vendido —Estamos hablando de carne fresca y masculina de la antigua Tierra, vuestras pollas van a pensar que se han ido al cielo en el momento en que empujen sus pelotas profundamente en su pequeño ano apretado ¿Hay alguien interesado? ¿He oído mil créditos para empezar?   
—Te daré mil, aunque, apuesto a que es más probable que me patee las pelotas antes de que abra las piernas de buena gana — dijo uno de los hombres de la primera fila.   
—Dos mil, me gusta un buen chico que luche como él — Está vez fue uno de los tipos con cara de criminal cerca de la parte de atrás de la multitud.   
—Eso es, caballeros ¿He oído tres mil? Vamos, tres mil no es pagar mucho por carne de primera como esta.   
—Es pagar demasiado por una visita al hospital para conseguir que te adhieran la polla de nuevo— gritó alguien, y todos los hombres rieron.   
K frunció el ceño, claramente insatisfecho por la forma en que se desarrollaba la venta.   
Timmy se preguntaba exactamente cuánto conseguía normalmente por un hombre joven y en su mejor edad como él, probablemente, al menos tres, sino cuatro mil créditos, tanto como podían pagar por un crucero espacial nuevo para un solo hombre si no tenía muchas características lujosas.  
Se prometió a sí mismo con gravedad, que se aseguraría sin duda, que quien fuese él que lo comprara tendría un camino más duro del que habría tenido si hubiera usado su dinero para comprar un crucero.   
—Vamos, caballeros, ¿he oído tres? — repitió K, golpeando con su larga varita hueca de madera, recubrió una vez más los cordones plateados que ataban a Timmy con el pálido gel rosa —Basta con mirar estos pezones rechonchos, ese miembro maduro y el lujoso pecho suave — gimió impotente ante ese placer doloroso cuando los nudos de amor se contrajeron alrededor de su carne sensible. — Imagínense lo divertido que tiene que ser domarlo y someterlo a su disposición.   
—No vas a obtener más de dos mil por un chico tan pálido y rebelde, deja de intentarlo — Gritó el hombre que había ofrecido dos mil — y antes de pagar, quiero estar seguro de que su trasero es tan apretado como dices.   
—Ciertamente, lo es señor — dijo K con amargura, Timmy sabía que estaba matándolo venderlo por la mitad de precio. —Tan pronto como me dé la mitad de los créditos podrás clavar lo que quieras en ese capullo apretado, ya sean los dedos, la lengua o la polla, te cobraré la otra mitad cuando estés completamente satisfecho — Él hombre lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, el pánico inundo su cuerpo, desplazando todo el placer forzado —Dos mil a la una… dos mil a las dos…   
—Diez mil — gritó una voz desde el fondo de la multitud.   
Timmy levantó la vista, explorando el mar de caras para ver a quien había hablado, para su mezcla de horror y alivio, vio una figura familiar recorrer el camino que conduce hasta los pies de la plataforma.   
De espalda ancha y treinta centímetros más alto que cualquier otro hombre, vestido con la túnica púrpura de los comerciantes, como si estuviese ahí para un día de comercio normal antes de viajar a casa; su cabello es negro en lugar de rubio claro y sus iris azules con anillos plateados habían sido disimulados de algún modo, siendo anticuadamente grises, pero él los reconocería en cualquier lugar de la galaxia, sin importar lo que llevara puesto.   
Él no, ahora no, que no me vea así… Pero todos los pensamientos fueron barridos de su mente cuando los ojos de él encontraron los suyos, determinación total plasmada en su rostro, supo entonces que, va a sacarlo del mercado de esclavos o al menos morir en el intento, pero incluso el pensamiento de alejarse de K y ser liberado de una posible vida de esclavitud, no es suficiente para evitar sentirse horriblemente avergonzado y humillado frente a sus ojos.   
El capitán Hammer estaba allí para rescatarlo y una vez más lo estaba viéndolo desnudo y no en su momento.   
______________________________________________  
Hammer ajustó el dispositivo de grabación cuidadosamente oculto bajo su túnica de comerciante mientras observaba la subasta de esclavos, una vez que saliera de allí, pretende utilizar las pruebas grabadas para llevar a K frente a la justicia, pero antes de hacer eso, tiene que concentrarse en rescatar a su sargento, de aparente fuerte carácter.   
Satisfecho por estar grabándolo todo, se permitió mirarlo realmente, como no lo había podido hacer durante su desastrosa primera inspección a bordo de la nave.   
Es hermoso, admitió para sí mismo, con sus rizos castaños desordenados, que rozan delicadamente su nuca y el comienzo de su cuello, sus tiernos y rozados pezones elevados, decorando hermosamente su pecho pálido, suave y lizo, su precioso y endurecido miembro, colgando de sus largas piernas separadas desde que se arrodilló sobre las tablas manchadas de la tarima, podía ver sus testículos llenos y dolorosamente contraídos a la base de su pene, aunque estaban algo oscurecidos por el delgado cordón plateado que le rodeaba, apenas es perceptible el camino que esos lazos recorren, entre la separación de su trasero ¿Qué demonios es eso, de todos modos? observó la forma en que lo habían atado cruzando su cuerpo y anudado alrededor de los pezones y su polla con cierta dedicación ¿Será algún tipo de apoyo erótico, usado para mostrar de manera eficaz los atributos de los esclavos? si ese es el caso, ciertamente estaba funcionando, el cordón plateado hacía un bello contraste con su piel pálida y el rosa intenso de la punta de su pene y de sus pezones.   
A pesar de que la forma en que Timothée ha sido atado y siendo subastado de manera enfermiza, yendo contra cada uno de los principios por los que Hammer luchaba y creía, podía sentir su propia polla levantándose en sus pantalones; afortunadamente esa parte de su anatomía está oculta por la túnica que lleva, él es tan solo un comerciante más, dispuesto a comprar una pieza de carne masculina de primera, y él sargento Timothée Chalamet entra ciertamente en esa categoría   
Lo miró a los ojos un instante y vio el destello de reconocimiento y vergüenza en su rostro cuando le devolvió la mirada, pero afortunadamente no dijo una palabra, él fue sólo a Nova seis y lo último que necesitaba era que K sospechara que era cualquier cosa menos que un comerciante.   
Hammer sintió una cierta admiración reticente por la fortaleza obvia de la mente de Timothée que le había impedido gritar por ayuda en el momento en que apareció a su vista.   
Él niño tiene coraje, incluso aunque no mostrara ningún sentido común, lo había visto mostrarse desafiante durante un tiempo antes de que lo viera y la forma en que había mordido los gordos dedos de K, estando aún en su posesión, siendo indefenso lo impresionó.   
No es que ese valor le fuera a hacer algún bien una vez volviera a la nave, algún tipo de castigo era necesario, definitivamente, Chalamet había puesto en peligro toda la misión con su estúpida arrogancia y orgullo juvenil, aunque varias imágenes muy provocativas y sensuales pasaron por su mente con la idea de disciplinar a su rebelde sargento, hizo un esfuerzo galáctico expulsarlas, tiene que devolverlo a la nave antes de considerar cómo castigarlo.   
Hammer se cuadró de hombros y avanzó entre la multitud para reclamar a su nueva adquisición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer c:


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi gente !! les traigo una parte nueva, espero la disfruten mucho, espero lograr mi objetivo y que logre distraerlos un poco, espero disfruten este capitulo y la historia en general nos vemos al final c:

—¿Qué es eso que escucho? ¿Una nueva oferta? — K estudió la multitud con entusiasmo, sus ojos se detuvieron al ver las endurecidas facciones del capitán Hammer —¿Ha hecho usted una oferta?   
—Así es, dije diez mil créditos, lo tomas o lo dejas — Hammer cruzó sus musculosos brazos sobre su enorme pecho, frunciendo el ceño —No tengo todo tu jodido tiempo, pero tengo una fantasía con carne de la antigua tierra con piel suave y delicada, fácil de marcar, desde luego, podría comprarlo en cualquier otro lugar del mercado, pero este es el único que he visto con finos rizos de color chocolate— Dio un paso adelante, alargando la mano para acariciar de forma casual la salvaje melena de su joven oficial.   
Timmy tembló bajo su enorme y cálida mano, intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso por ser vendido, dándose cuenta de que es la primera vez que él capitán lo toca, aun cuando había tenido bastantes oportunidades dentro de la nave; su tacto es suave pero impersonal, piensa que el capitán no quiere que K se dé cuenta de que hay más que un interés pasajero en poder comprarlo.   
—Diez mil es un precio muy alto por un simple terrano, señor— K le sonrió astutamente —y estaré más que encantado de venderle este hermoso macho por esa suma, pero, debería de verificar su estrechez antes de pagar.  
—Puedo verificarla después de que lo lleve a mi casa… a solas — contesto Armie secamente, su enorme mano jalo uno de los rizos que descansa sobre su mejilla, para luego viajar lentamente sobre su pecho, tomando entre sus dedos su pezón derecho, tirando de él suavemente —Puedo ver que sus pezones están maduros y listos para ser atendidos — continuó mientras sus dedos largos y redondeados recorren los sobre estimulados botones de Timmy.   
Ante su contacto, los nudos de amor drusinianos se contrajeron, su miembro dolorosamente atrapado impidiendo su liberación, mientras que sus pezones se endurecieron aún más, Timmy jadeó en respuesta y cerró los ojos en un placer humillante, joder ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a él? por supuesto, el capitán Hammer está actuando como un mercader a punto de comprar un buen lote, pero, tener realmente sus manos sobre de él, es demasiado intenso ¿quizás había estado esperando secretamente su toque intimo desde el principio? Aun no lo sabe, pero sí tiene claro, el no querer ser acariciado en esta situación, no en público, con una multitud de extraños observándolos.  
Pero triste mente se encuentra atado e indefenso, no hay nada que pudiera hacer realmente, salvo tratar de negarse al contacto de su capitán y seguir con la ilusión que él capitán está construyendo.   
—Sus pezones son perfectos — continuó Hammer, acariciando todavía los brotes doloridos de su oficial —¿Pero que es esta cuerda plateada? ¿Puedes quitársela una vez haya pagado por él?   
—¡Ah, señor! Sólo usted puede retirarlas y le prometo que disfrutará del mayor placer que haya experimentado nuca al hacerlo — K blandió misteriosamente su varita de madera —En realidad, le diré cómo tan pronto la venta se cierre; la forma de liberar al macho de la cuerda, pero antes, debo insistir en que compruebe la estrechez del esclavo, todas las ventas, como estoy seguro que debe saber, son finales y quiero estar seguro de que estamos de acuerdo antes de que los créditos cambien de manos.   
—Muy bien, sí insiste — Timmy escuchó el estruendo de su voz profunda, se animó a si mismo a mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero de algún modo logro entreabrirlos para observar lo qué va a hacer su capitán.   
Sus brazos estaban entumecidos por tenerlos tanto tiempo atados encima de su cabeza y su garganta estaba reseca por el aire seco y polvoriento del mercado, los soles gemelos de Nova seis caían sobre su cabeza como un martillo dorado, el murmullo de la multitud reunida alrededor del escenario zumba en sus oídos hasta marearlo, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando vio los ojos de Hammer fijos en los suyos, mientras una mano enorme acaricia lentamente su piel temblorosa bajando por su abdomen hasta tomar su miembro erecto, dándole suaves caricias.   
Parecían que los ojos de su capitán ojos le dicen mírame.   
Mantén tus ojos sobre mí y no pienses en ello, estarás pronto lejos de aquí sí sólo te relajas y permites que esto ocurra, lo prometo.  
Timmy lo miró a los ojos, hipnotizado, y se preguntó si estaba imaginándose la intensa conexión entre ellos, quizás el calor provenía de él, haciéndolo pensar que tenía algún vínculo extraño con su estoico capitán.   
Sin embargo, los ojos de él nunca abandonaron los suyos incluso mientras acaricia suavemente la longitud de su miembro hinchado, dibujando las cuerdas plateadas que lo rodean, provocándole jadeos, sus manos bajaron aún más, hasta ahuecar sus testículos, dándoles un ligero apretón, como si comprobara su peso.   
Él gimió indefenso mientras Hammer, desciende su mano, rodeando su borde con la yema de sus dedos, se contrajo en respuesta, sin aviso comenzó a penetrarlo con un dedo largo y grueso con ayuda del pálido gel rosa en su interior, empujando los cordones drusinianos a un lado lo mejor que pudo para penetrarlo más profundamente, para su vergüenza, Timmy se dio cuenta de que la punta de su miembro está empapando con su presemen, su entrada abierta e indefensa está reaccionando al tacto de Hammer como no había reaccionado a los nudos de amor.  
Notó que sus mejillas ardían con vergüenza incluso cuando sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su dedo, sin embargo, Hammer no mostró ninguna emoción en absoluto mientras su dedo folla su entrada horriblemente resbaladiza y sus ojos no se apartaron de su cara con ninguno de los movimientos lentos en su interior.   
—Sí—dijo por fin, retirando los dedos de su interior palpitante después de lo que pareció una eternidad —Es jodidamente apretado — Lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió a Timmy, llevo sus dedos hasta la punta de su miembro tomando parte de su esencia entre ellos, sin dejar de verlo metió los dedos en la boca y los chupó para limpiarlos — Y antes de que preguntes, también es delicioso, estoy preparado para pagar, no tengo toda la semana para pasarla en una única compra— añadió bruscamente apartando finalmente los ojos de Timmy y mirando a K.   
—Muy bien entonces, señor, si está satisfecho, estoy más que feliz de concluirla — él traficante sonrió insinuante e hizo una seña con la cabeza a uno de sus morenos ayudantes que estaban de pie a un lado del escenario —Suelten este esclavo y prepárenlo para la entrega —espetó.   
Cuando Timmy fue desatado y llevado a un lado del escenario para esperar a su nuevo “dueño”, notó que los nudos del amor palpitaban, vio cambiar los créditos de las manos de Hammer a las de K, el criminal ofreció a su capitán una factura de venta y algo más, un pequeño vial con un líquido azul en él, le dijo unas cuantas palabras que él no fue capaz de entender, agitando el vial hasta que el líquido azul formó burbujas y entonces sacó un cuchillo pequeño, Timmy se tensó,   
preguntándose si K había reconocido de repente a su capitán, sólo hizo un pequeño pinchazo en la yema del dedo índice de Hammer y destapó el vial.   
Con cuidado, dirigió el dedo de Hammer sobre el borde del recipiente largo y delgado y vio cómo tres gotas de sangre cayeron en él, tiñendo el líquido azul de púrpura, lo volvió a tapar y se lo entregó a Hammer, él cual lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y asintió.   
Timmy se preguntó a qué se debe todo eso ¿podría ser la solución a estos malditos nudos de amor? Pero entonces ¿por qué K había hecho que el capitán añadiera un poco de su sangre a la mezcla? Todo el asunto es muy extraño, pero él está tan ansioso por conseguir salir del mercado de esclavos que casi no le dio importancia, lo que le importa de forma más urgente es de dónde había conseguido su capitán semejante cantidad de créditos para liberarlo y en cuántos problemas está metido.   
Levantando la barbilla en busca de un poco de orgullo, decidió no preocuparse, el capitán Hammer, sin duda, lo llevaría de vuelta a la nave una vez salieran de ese infierno.   
Él incluso podría ser asignado a la brigada de limpieza durante el resto de la misión, pero estaría condenado si deja caer la cabeza, avergonzado ante él o ante cualquiera., podía haber sido una locura intentar ir tras K solo, pero al menos había mostrado cierta iniciativa y era más de lo que podía decirse de los otros zánganos de intergaláctica que seguían a su alto capitán ciegamente.   
Así que al diablo con el capitán Hammer y con todos los idiotas que estaban de pie a su alrededor mirando su cuerpo desnudo, Timmy les devolvió la mirada, desafiándolos a decir algo K podía haberlo despojado de sus ropas, pero él todavía tiene su orgullo y valía, los llevaría a través de esta bochornosa situación hasta que llegaran a la nave.   
El primer instinto de Hammer fue cubrirlo con su manto y ocultar su desnudez y vergüenza mientras atraviesan a la multitud, mantiene un extraño sentimiento de protección hacia su rebelde sargento, como si la factura de venta que tenía en la mano fuese real en lugar de un elaborado apoyo en esta danza de engaños en que esta metidos, ahora él es suyo, comprado y pagado y él no quiere que nadie siga viendo su hermoso cuerpo expuesto.   
Sin embargo, un propietario de esclavos real nunca se tomaría la molestia de cubrir la desnudez de sus esclavos, Timothée es una posesión, no más importante que cualquier animal que pudiera haber comprado, y él tiene que tratarlo de la misma manera, para que nadie sospechara lo qué lo que está pasando realmente, ya es bastante malo que Timothée mantenga la cabeza en alto y se negase a encogerse de miedo o vergüenza ante las muchas miradas que recibe mientras atraviesan a la multitud.   
Hammer intentó desterrar la irritación que se forma en su interior, soló espera que los demás comerciantes y compradores asumieran que él es un esclavo excepcionalmente difícil y pasaran por alto su actitud desafiante, si alguien sospechara otra cosa, ellos estarían metidos en un buen lío.   
Como si leyeran sus pensamientos, varios de los comerciantes vestidos de púrpura situados al final de la multitud que asistía a la subasta se reunieron susurrando y mirando a Hammer y a su nueva adquisición mientras ellos pasaban.   
Timothée les devolvió la mirada, desafiándolos a pensar lo que quisieran, él sintió que su irritación se convertía en ira, él ignoro sus órdenes, consiguiendo que lo capturaran y pusiera en peligro la misión, ahora, cuando él estaba intentando rescatarlo, él iba a conseguir que los mataran antes de que pudieran llegar de vuelta a la nave.   
Su ira empezó a crecer, una ira peligrosa que él mantiene controlada en todo momento, en todos sus años como capitán de intergaláctica, había estado metido en altercados que habrían desatado en otros hombres una rabia asesina y él no había levantado siquiera una ceja, pero ahora está ardiendo por proporcionar un muy necesario castigo a su sargento de ojos verdes.   
—¡Esclavo, ven aquí! — Él tiró de la correa atada a su cuello y él tropezó hacia delante, dedicándole una mirada enojada.   
—Sí, amo — escupió su sargento con sarcasmo —¿En qué puedo servirte?   
Viendo su desafío, los comerciantes murmuraron furiosos y uno de ellos empezó a hablar discretamente por el comunicador de su muñeca, Hammer sintió otra oleada de furia.   
En cualquier momento los guardias del mercado serían convocados y los dos estarían sobre la tarima de subastas, él había tomado un riesgo calculado al liberar a Timothée por su cuenta, apostando su propia vida y libertad a que podía sacarla sin una red de seguridad de apoyo, sí no hace algo pronto, sería una apuesta que está a punto de perder.   
Levantó la cabeza hacia un puesto de flagelación, dos postes de madera unidos por un travesaño largo entre ellos, usado para castigar a los ladrones, que se encuentran en el mercado abarrotado de gente, el cual de momento se encuentra vacío, pero hay varios juegos de esposas colgando del travesaño muy gastado, un lugar muy conveniente para encadenar a aquellos que necesitaran castigo y él sargento Timothée Chalamet ciertamente necesita uno ahora.   
Sin decir más palabras, Hammer tiró de él hacia delante, cambiando su dirección original y dirigiéndose hacia el poste de flagelación, Timmy vio su nuevo destino y sus ojos se abrieron, primero con sorpresa y después con ira.   
—¡No! — Protestó mientras Hammer comenzó a atar sus delgadas muñecas por encima de la cabeza al travesaño — ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?   
Hammer le frunció el ceño sombrío —Castigarte, esclavo, tu desafío no tiene lugar aquí.   
— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Timmy luchó contra las esposas, están muy arriba para él y se vio forzado a ponerse de puntillas, las líneas delgadas y esbeltas de su cuerpo atravesado por las extrañas cuerdas de amor drusinianas se tensaron más.   
Hammer notó como su polla se levantaba de nuevo mientras metía la mano por debajo de la túnica púrpura y se desabrochaba su grueso cinturón de cuero negro, sería su derecho de propietario si lo follaba allí en público, para demostrar que es su dueño más allá de toda duda, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo delante de todos aquellos ojos que los miraban con avidez, en vez de eso, le enseñaría un poco de respeto antes de llegar al Orgullo de la justicia, así se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a salir a escondidas de la nave la próxima vez que intentara cumplir una misión él solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer c: saben que valoro mucho cada uno de sus comentarios, espero que donde quiera que estén la cuarentena los trate con calma, no de desanimen que más pronto que tarde saldremos de esta <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente c: vengo con una nueva actualización, espero lo disfruten mucho y se diviertan con el castigo que le espera nuestro sargento desobediente.

Timmy se retorció, luchando contra las esposas que lo mantienen con los brazos encima de su cabeza, los movimientos hicieron que su polla desnuda se sacudiera dolorosamente, al intentar cambiar su posición los nudos de amor drusinianos se apretaron más aún contra sus pezones, su agujero, pellizcando la piel sensible sin piedad.   
Timmy es muy consciente de que su lucha está llamando la atención sobre su difícil situación, todos los ojos se encuentran puestos en él y una multitud se estaba reuniendo para ver en qué consistía el alboroto, pero preferiría ser encarcelado antes de quedarse quieto y aceptar lo que fuera que el capitán Hammer está a punto de hacer ¿Qué jodidos está pensando, de todos modos, tratándolo de esa forma? Si estaba intentando hacer que sus papeles como amo y esclavo recién adquirido fuesen más realistas, él podía pensar en mejores formas de hacerlo, las cuales no implicaran ponerlo en un jodido escaparate por segunda vez en este día.   
—¡Detente! — exigió, tratado de girarse para ver qué es exactamente lo que su capitán va a hacer —¡No puedes hacerme esto!   
—Puedo y lo haré— de repente Hammer se colocó justo detrás suyo, con el pecho ancho y musculoso presionando contra su espalda desnuda —Eres un poco descuidado, gracias a tu actitud desafiante, cada mercader de aquí está empezando a preguntarse si eres realmente un esclavo, así que ahora tengo que demostrar que lo eres realmente — susurró lentamente a su oído —Tendría que follarte justo aquí y así nadie tendría ninguna duda de que me perteneces, de que eres un macho obediente con tu amo.   
—¿Qué tu tendrías que hacer qué? — Timmy apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca había oído a su estoico capitán zentoriano sonar tan molesto, no, mejor dicho, tan furioso y eso le asustó más de lo que la amenaza de ser vendido como un esclavo había hecho.   
Su cuerpo enorme estaba presionando contra de él, con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo temblar, de rabia, está tan enfadado con él que intenta controlar su temperamento con todo el autocontrol que tiene, se suponía que los zentorianos no tienen emociones.   
¿Puede estar equivocado acerca de lo que siente su capitán? Timmy había fantaseado en muchas ocasiones, sobre cómo sería ser llamado a los aposentos del capitán, si él decidía ejercer su privilegio con él, pero nunca se había imaginado ser poseído en un mercado al aire libre delante de una multitud de comerciantes furiosos y de compradores curiosos.   
—Dije que debería follarte —gruñó Hammer, su cuerpo enorme todavía aplastaba el suyo — Es uno de mis derechos y ya has causado suficientes problemas como para merecerlo, da gracias de que lo único que vayas a recibir es una muestra de mi cinturón.   
—¿Qué? Pero usted no puede…—Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el capitán dio un paso atrás y el primer golpe punzante conectó con su trasero desnudo con un chasqueo limpio, Timmy gritó de por la sorpresa y el dolor.   
Se había preparado para hacer frente a un tribunal de inquisición, incluso a perder su comisión por su estupidez al intentar capturar a K por su cuenta, pero nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, había pensado que Hammer lo ataría desnudo a un poste de flagelación y lo golpearía con su cinturón.   
—¡Eso es, azótalo! ¡Sácale la insolencia a golpes! — gritó un espectador ganándose una mirada de odio de su parte, mientras seguía luchando contra las dolorosas esposas, Timmy se las arregló para dar media vuelta, los ásperos grilletes se clavaron aún más en sus muñecas, y vio que el siguiente golpe estaba llegando; lo esquivó con agilidad moviéndose a un lado y el cinturón encontró aire vacío donde un instante antes estaba su trasero ¡Chúpate esa, imbécil! sintió una oleada de triunfo pero tristemente tuvo una corta vida, con el cinturón de cuero negro en una mano, Hammer se adelantó y lo tomo por la cintura.   
—¿Todavía no ha entrado en tu rebelde cabeza que se supone eres mi esclavo? — gruño en su oído —Te mereces estos azotes más de lo que puedo decir, pero también tenemos que convencer a esta multitud de que somos genuinos si queremos salir con nuestras pieles intactas.   
Con lágrimas de dolor brotando de sus ojos, Timmy levantó la mirada hacia él, está tan enojado y frustrado que sus amenazas no lograron asustarlo ¿Realmente quería conseguir la atención de su capitán? Bien, ahora la tiene, sus brazos alrededor de él y su cuerpo duro presionando contra el suyo. El único maldito problema es que se encuentran en público y él tenía la intención de volver su trasero rojo para tratar de darle alguna clase de estúpida lección.   
—No hay un jodido modo en el cual puedas hacer que me quede quieto mientras me lastimas el culo— escupió.   
Hammer frunció el ceño, una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó violentamente — Si tuvieras la más mínima idea de cuánto me estoy conteniendo, te darías cuenta de que por la fuerza que llevan los azotes no son más que una palmada cariñosa, pero que me capturen si crees que voy a quedarme aquí razonando contigo mientras estos mercaderes llaman a los guardias, si no quieres quedarte quieto durante el castigo, entonces tendré que sujetarte yo mismo.   
Timmy estaba listo para protestar otra vez, pero se sintió conmocionado al sentir que la mano cálida y enorme del capitán bajaba por su abdomen hasta su miembro expuesto.   
Los cordones plateados drusinianos todavía mantiene su centro dilatado, el capitán no tuvo ninguna resistencia en comenzar a penetrarlo con dos dedos largos y gruesos en su interior, tal y como lo había hecho durante la subasta.   
Timmy está hirviendo de furia ¡Esto es intolerable! Él se encuentra de puntillas, con los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza y las piernas tan separadas con los dedos del capitán alojados firmemente en su entrada, con los nudos del amor trabando sobre su miembro adolorido, mientras Hammer se preparaba para golpearlo.   
Antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo para detenerlo, sonó otro golpe plano cuando el cinturón aterrizó otra vez contra su culo desnudo y un dolor punzante irradió de su carne ofendida.   
¡Eres un jodido imbécil! Timmy se retorció de rabia, pero con su presión sólo consiguió que los dedos se hundieran más en su interior, presionando directamente sobre su sensible próstata, la callosa palma del capitán frota con fuerza sobre la punta de su miembro sensible, ya hinchado por la cuerda que lo rodea.   
Para su rabia y vergüenza, Timmy notó que como comenzaba a calentarse en una forma que no tenía nada que ver con la luz de los soles gemelos de Nova seis cayendo sobre su rostro ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto? ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearlo y a joderlo con los dedos al mismo tiempo? ¡Y en público! ¡Privilegio del capitán o no, esto está yendo demasiado lejos!   
Golpe tras golpe Timmy gemía con una mezcla de ira, placer y dolor mientras la paliza continuaba.   
A pesar del dolor en su trasero, o tal vez a su dolorido miembro, que comenzaba a derramarse sus muslos, muy pronto se encontró empujándose contra los dedos del capitán con cada golpe de su cinturón, conduciéndolo más y más cerca de un orgasmo no deseado.   
—¡joder detente! Gritó, luchando contra él con más fuerza — Detente antes de que…   
—¿Antes de qué? — Él ni siquiera estaba sin aliento, pero hizo una pausa entre los golpes para oír lo que tenía que decir.   
—Antes de… antes de que me venga — Timmy intentó hablar con dignidad, pero es difícil cuando podía sentir su cara caliente con la vergüenza.   
Hammer bajó la mirada hacia él, obviamente sorprendido — ¿Vas a venirte? ¿Por ser azotado?   
—No, no por ser azotado — susurró, a pesar de que en el fondo de su mente pensaba que tener a su ausente capitán castigándolo podía tener algo que ver con su excitación, sin embargo, él no podía decirle eso a Hammer, tenía que haber alguna otra excusa para la repentina traición de su cuerpo —Son estos malditos nudos de amor drusinianos — explicó señalando con la cabeza las cuerdas que cruzan su cuerpo —Por no mencionar la forma en que me estás… jodiendo.   
—Pareces estar extremadamente abierto — el capitán Hammer sacó los dedos de su entrada, volviéndolos a meter de manera experimental, haciéndolo gemir, mucho más de esos toques y muy seguramente terminaría corriéndose contra su mano lo quisiera o no.   
—¡Por favor! — Timmy tiró inútilmente de sus grilletes, intentando no frotar su miembro dolorido contra la dura palma del capitán, toda la ira y rebeldía que está sintiendo desapareció, dejando vergüenza y humillación en su lugar —Por favor, capitán— rogó en voz baja, mirando su rostro severo —Por favor, no provoque que me venga delante de toda esta gente. 

Para su horror sintió como lágrimas calientes presionaban contra sus párpados, y aunque lo intentó no pudo contenerlas.   
Un destello de lo que podía haber sido compasión atravesó los ojos del capitán, llevó la mano con la cual sostiene el cinturón hasta su rostro, se estremeció, pero él capitán limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.   
—Muy bien, voy a desatarte, si te comportas como un auténtico esclavo no te someteré a más castigos, por lo menos no aquí —Frunció el ceño, sus cejas gruesas se arquearon, haciéndole saber que su calvario no había terminado todavía, pero Timmy está tan agradecido de no tener que aguantar ninguna humillación más en público que asintió de buena manera.   
—Lo haré bien, lo prometo— susurró cansado.   
Hammer asintió y retiró los dedos de su interior lentamente, a pesar de su enfado persistente con él y de las palpitaciones en su trasero, no pudo evitar retener el aliento ante la erótica sensación.   
Su capitán le frunció el ceño de nuevo y levantó los brazos para quitarle los grilletes —Sabe, sargento Chalamet, se me ocurre que si hubiese hecho esto o algo similar hace mucho tiempo no estaríamos en esta desesperada situación— añadió en voz baja.   
Olvidando su promesa de desempeñar el papel de esclavo obediente, levantó la barbilla con ira —Tal vez si hubiese escuchado alguna de mis ideas no habría tenido que intentar reivindicarme de esta manera.   
—Sí, tal vez — Ahora que ya no está enfadado, o lo que pasaba por enfado en un zentoriano, la voz del capitán Hammer es otra vez asquerosamente fría — Ha estado intentando conseguir mi atención durante meses de una forma u otra, pero lo ignoré, quizás debí haberlo puesto en su lugar mucho antes.   
—¿Ponerme en mi lugar? — el capitán volvía a enfadarlo —Tendré que demostrarle que mi lugar es a bordo del Orgullo de la justicia como un miembro valioso de la tripulación y no me importa lo que piense sobre mi experiencia; si sólo me diese una oportunidad en vez de mirar a través de mí todo el tiempo…   
—¿Darte una oportunidad para hacer qué? — gruñó él en voz baja —¿Para desembarcar a escondidas por tu cuenta y arriesgar toda la misión? ¿qué tipo de atención quiere de mi sargento Chalamet? ¿Debería llamarte a mis aposentos y ejercer mi privilegio de capitán contigo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres mi atención profesional o sexual?   
Timmy perdió la cabeza, olvidándose que se suponía es un esclavo o de que el capitán Hammer es su comandante en jefe, se enfrentó con ojos asesino —¡Tú, arrogante bastardo! Voy…   
Parece que no le ha pegado lo suficiente, hijo— una voz suave interrumpió su acalorada discusión, ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a un anciano con una bolsa de cuero usado a la espalda mirándolos con gran interés, y no es el único, la multitud que se había reunido para ver cómo era golpeado por Hammer, la cual había empezado a disolverse cuando Hammer le soltó los grilletes, pero ahora, comerciantes y compradores estaban empezando a acumularse de nuevo esperando, obviamente, una repetición de la función, Timmy los miró con enojo y se abstuvo de frotarse el trasero dolorido a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba.   
Al ver su expresión, los ojos del capitán Hammer se endurecieron —Creo que puede que tenga razón, amigo— le dijo al hombre mayor, asintiendo formalmente con la cabeza. — Pero mis negocios están lejos de aquí y no tengo mucho tiempo para desperdiciar con un esclavo rebelde.   
—Pero seguramente no pretende arrastrarlo a un largo viaje sin calmar sus heridas— El viejo le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación y señaló con la cabeza el trasero de Timmy.   
¿Heridas? ¿Qué heridas? Timmy dejó que una de sus manos se arrastrara para explorar su carne escocida pero no había sangre en sus dedos cuando miró, el anciano está haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, por mucho que lo hubieran herido los azotes, duda que le dejaran marcas permanentes ¿Por qué el capitán Hammer no lo despacha y lo lleva de vuelta a la maldita nave?   
—Tengo un largo viaje por delante— estaba diciendo al viejo cuando el oficial volvió a centrar su atención en ellos —¿Qué sugiere usted?   
—Algo de esto— El anciano sacó un pequeño recipiente de barro de su saco de cuero con una floritura y lo presentó a Hammer —Es un compuesto de mi propia invención, evita que se formen cicatrices y marcas, volviendo la piel suave y sensible entre los castigos — Señaló a Timmy con la cabeza —Un esclavo tan hermoso como ese, no querrá estropear su belleza con el cinturón y las marcas de los golpes, lleve un poco de mi ungüento, sólo un crédito por frasco, y suavizará esa preciosa piel antes de que pueda producirse ningún daño permanente, hay un banco allí si decide usarlo, muchos dueños de esclavos lo hacen ¿sabe? — Sonrió triunfante, señalando un banco de madera tosca no muy lejos del poste de flagelación.   
—Bueno, creo que tiene razón, cogeré algo de su ungüento — Para su horror, Hammer le dirigió una mirada especulativa.   
—No— Sacudió la cabeza — No, por favor…— Pero su comandante en jefe ya había lanzado al anciano un chip de un crédito y estaba sosteniendo un frasco de ungüento en una de sus enormes manos.   
—Por aquí, esclavo — dijo, llevándolo hasta el banco de madera —No me gustaría que tuvieras marcas en la piel de porcelana que tienes, perderías el encanto.   
—¿Qué está haciendo? — susurró mientras el capitán se sienta en el banco, tirando de él, intentó resistirse, pero Hammer es demasiado grande contra su cuerpo, con muy poco esfuerzo lo tuvo boca abajo sobre su regazo con su culo ardiente levantado en el aire.   
—Pensaran que es obvio— Su voz tenía un profundo gruñido de advertencia —Ocuparme de tus heridas, creo que necesitas otro recuerdo de quién está al mando aquí, esclavo.   
—¡No te atrevas a volverme a golpear! — Timmy se retorció en su regazo como un gato hasta que su superior le sujetó un brazo sobre la parte baja de su espalda e inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.   
—¿Quieres que te ponga en tu lugar otra vez? — advirtió murmurando — Porque lo haré si no dejas de luchar — Su mano enorme recorrió los escocidos verdugones sobre su trasero, sus dedos se sumergieron sugestivamente entre sus nalgas, permitiendo saber qué está hablando seriamente.   
—Sintiéndose tan furioso que podría asfixiarse, Timmy se vio obligado a permanecer quieto por temor a que cumpliera su amenaza, respiró profundamente, intentando relajarse en su regazo, escondiendo su rostro entre los pliegues de la túnica púrpura de su jefe, de tal forma que no pudieran ver su humillación pública.   
Lágrimas de vergüenza escapan bajo sus pestañas, trato de contenerlas ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría su humillación? Un mes en el calabozo y un juicio ante la junta de inquisición estaban empezando a parecerle el cielo comparado con lo que estaba soportando a manos de su exasperante capitán.   
—Eso está mejor— dijo Hammer cuando lo sintió dejar de luchar, lo notó moverse ligeramente y después su enorme mano estaba de vuelta, esta vez untando algo sobre la piel de su trasero maltratado.   
Timmy gemía por lo bajo a medida que el ungüento empezaba a hacer efecto, fuese lo que fuese, se sentía maravilloso, el ardor de su parte trasera fue sustituido por un fresco hormigueo y gemía sin aliento a medida que las redondeadas puntas de los dedos del capitán Hammer trabajaban en su piel, poco a poco, la ira empezó a desaparecer al tiempo que el dolor y las lágrimas cesaron.   
Se siente tan bien, y no sólo por la pomada, sino también sus manos sobre él, quizás Hammer tiene razón y él había estado intentado llamar su atención durante todo ese tiempo para conseguir que el capitán hiciera algo como esto, no que lo azotara en público, desde luego, sino que lo tocara, que lo reconociera como un hombre joven y no como un subalterno joven que no tiene nada que ofrecerle ni profesional ni personalmente.   
Poco a poco, comenzó a sentirse relajado, está tan exhausto de todo el miedo y la tensión que había experimentado con el mercado de esclavos, el rescate posterior y los azotes a manos de su normalmente estoico capitán.   
Se preguntó vagamente dónde había ido ese estoicismo sin emociones, él había visto al capitán más emocionado en la hora anterior que en los cinco meses que había pasado a bordo del Orgullo de la justicia ¿Cuál es la razón del cambio? ¿De verdad es lo que hizo fue tan horrible que había logrado atravesar su muro de calma sin emociones?   
—Buen chico— La mano, grande y cálida, subió desde su trasero acariciándole la espalda y los hombros un momento —De acuerdo, Timothée eso es todo —Su voz profunda rompió lo que casi se había convertido en un trance parecido al sueño y Timmy se dio cuenta de que lo estaba levantando de su regazo.   
Sus ojos parpadearon, totalmente deslumbrado por la cálida luz del sol cayendo sobre ellos, con el rostro presionado contra las ropas de su capitán, encontró una oscuridad reconfortante para ocultarse, levantó la mirada, temiendo ver todos los ojos curiosos fijos en él otra vez, pero únicamente vio que la multitud a su alrededor se había disuelto, comerciantes y compradores se dedicaban a sus asuntos, ignorando por completo al amo y el esclavo que están sentados en el banco de madera.   
La falta de atención después de haber sido observado descaradamente toda la mañana y durante la tarde hizo que Timmy se sintiera casi invisible, es la mejor sensación que podía imaginar.   
Levantó la mirada para ver que Hammer lo miraba especulativamente, se preparó, esperando su siguiente comentario sarcástico, pero no llegó.   
—¿Listo para irte? — preguntó, su voz profunda sonaba tranquila y fría.   
Timmy suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, está seguro de que iba a ser un largo camino de regreso a la nave, especialmente no llevando puesto nada más que marcas de cinturón y pomada en su trasero, pero tenían que irse en algún momento.   
—Muy bien, entonces— Él se levantó, pero, para su sorpresa, en vez de tirar de la correa atada a su cuello, se inclinó y levantándolo en brazos.   
—¿Qué está haciendo? — Lo miró inseguro y vio la esquina de su boca contraerse.   
—Pareces demasiado cansado para caminar el resto del camino— murmuró suavemente. —Sólo relájate y finge que estás desmayado, para que nadie piense que estoy siendo demasiado blando con mi nuevo esclavo.   
Timmy dudaba que alguien pudiera pensar eso, después de la forma en que lo había azotado, pero, sintió, a regañadientes, cierta gratitud por su disposición a cargar con él la última etapa de su viaje.   
Dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su amplio hombro, justo en la curva de su cuello, y cerró los ojos, fingiendo caer en la inconsciencia, como resultado, no tuvo que fingir mucho tiempo más, ya que las tensiones del día lo vencieron y se quedó dormido en los brazos del capitán con el olor caliente y picante de su piel llenándole los sentidos.   
Hammer lo mantuvo abrazado mientras se abría camino entre la gente que todavía abarrotaba el mercado, miró hacia abajo y vio las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y los alborotados rizos, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de ternura se apoderara de él, es un guerrero, decidido a hacer exactamente lo que quería, en cualquier otro subordinado, él vería esa cualidad como algo a erradicar, después de todo, él no puede cumplir órdenes si iba constantemente por su cuenta.   
Pero con el sargento Timothée Chalamet, veía una independencia que lo ganaba a pesar de sí mismo, le provocaba emociones que nunca había sentido antes, que nunca se había permitido sentir, Armie frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, para ser honesto, eso no es una cosa buena, no debería permitir que él lo afectara de esa manera, no permitiría que arrastrara sus sentimientos ocultos a la superficie donde podrían suponer una amenaza para sí mismo y para los demás.   
Honestamente, el capitán Hammer no sabía qué le había pasado esa tarde, ciertamente, los azotes habían estado fuera de lugar, pero su rebelde sargento había estado a punto de hacer saltar su tapadera y probablemente merecía cada golpe de cinturón que le había dado, pero debería haber dado esos azotes fríamente y sin emociones, en cambio, él había conseguido ponerlo tan al rojo vivo de furia que todo lo que había podido hacer era atemperar los golpes para que no le hicieran demasiado daño, joder, después, cuando lo había sujetado forzándolo con sus dedos en su interior.   
No debería haber hecho eso, no deberías haber querido hacerlo, y sin embargo, lo había hecho y lo había disfrutado, la sensación de sus suaves paredes interiores apretando sus dedos mientras lo sujetaba y la forma en que rogo por no venirse frente a la “audiencia” maldita sea, sólo el pensar en eso, lo ponía duro de nuevo, tiene que parar, debe mantener el control de sí mismo en lo que se refería a su subalterno en particular.   
Una vez estuvieran de vuelta en el Orgullo de la justicia, tendría que retomar su antigua relación impersonal, él es zentoriano, después de todo, y si no podía controlar sus emociones hacia un pequeño macho, bien podría colgar el uniforme y abandonar intergaláctica.   
No lo tocaría de nuevo, se prometió, no lo llamaría a sus aposentos y usaría su privilegio de capitán con su hermoso cuerpo sin importar cuánto quisiera hacerlo, las cosas volverían a la normalidad y lo ignoraría como había hecho antes, a excepción de una reprimenda formal en su registro, por supuesto, se merecía al menos eso por tal cantidad de acciones imprudentes y precipitadas.   
Justo cuando ya se encontraba decidido a poner más distancia que nunca entre ellos dos, Timothée se agitó en sus brazos y las cuerdas plateadas alrededor de sus pezones se tensaron, haciéndole gemir en sueños; Armie observo detalladamente la erótica vista y sacudió la cabeza, sólo había un problema con su plan, se dio cuenta cuando llegó al final de la zona prohibida y empezó a caminar hacia los muelles de naves interestelares.   
Él todavía está envuelto en los nudos de amor drusinianos y él es el único hombre en la galaxia que podía quitarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el ultimo capítulo antes de que la sabrosura llegue, esperen la próxima actualización, déjeme saber sus opiniones sobre la historia, espero que los esté tratando bien la cuarentena, gracias por leer c:


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente, espero que la cuarentena los estrete tratando con piedad y lo están sobrellevando, espero que disfruten la actualización, saben que sus comentarios me llenan en alma de vida :3

“Sargento Timothée Chalamet, diríjase a los aposentos del capitán Hammer, sargento Timothée Chalamet, diríjase a los aposentos del capitán inmediatamente”   
Timmy escuchó el anuncio desde el interior de la pequeña ducha de su cabina, donde por enésima vez intenta deshacerse de las cuerdas que rodean su cuerpo.   
—¡joder! ¡Maldita sea, sólo quítense! — gruñó en un intento desesperado por despegar la aunque fuera una pequeña parte de la cuerda, de su pezón derecho, pero fue inútil, había estado intentándolo durante tres días, desde que habían vuelto a la nave, la maldita cuerda drusiniana seguía firme en su sitio, incluso después de largas horas de lavado, primero con una ducha sónica y después con una de agua restringida, está totalmente convencido de que se metería en serios problemas por romper las restricciones de agua, ya que se encuentran en el espacio profundo y no debe despilfarra agua, pero en este momento es lo que menos le preocupa, sólo quiere conseguir quitarse las enloquecedoras cuerdas de su cuerpo, cualquier castigo que el capitán pudiera imaginar valdría la pena; bueno, casi cualquier castigo, se recordó pensando en los azotes que le había dado en la plaza del mercado.   
Había esperado que, una vez de vuelta en el Orgullo de la Justicia, recibiría un castigo más formal que el que le habían dado mientras estaban en Nova Seis, pero, para su sorpresa, no llegó, ni siquiera en forma de humillación pública, para su profundo alivio, el capitán Hammer lo había envuelto en su túnica púrpura antes de llevarlo a bordo de la nave, camino por el pasillo principal con él en brazos, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los otros miembros de la tripulación, y simplemente, lo había depositado en la litera de su propio camarote, no había dicho ni una palabra mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.   
Habían pasado ya tres días y aunque la tripulación había estado mirándolo de reojo desde entonces, el capitán Hammer no le había dirigido la palabra, es como si estuviese decidido a volver a su atípica relación antigua, o tal vez debería llamarla “no-relación”, pensó Timmy sombríamente, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, en la subasta de esclavos, o la ira del capitán solo fue una ilusión, ante su desafío, o la paliza subsiguiente que le había dado no hubiera ocurrido nunca.   
Timmy frotó la cuerda que le rodeaba el hombro izquierdo ¿Es su imaginación o está un poco más suelta que el resto? Piensa qué si tan sólo pudiera separarlo un poco, el resto seguiría, como si estuviera arrancando la antigua cinta adhesiva, recordó donde estaba colocada esta “cinta” y se estremeció, sus pezones y miembro son zonas extremadamente sensibles que bien puede lastimar al arrancarla, quizás debería tomarlo con calma.   
De cualquier manera, es probable, que, si la cuerda en su hombro está floja, no tiene nada que ver con su lavado constante, sería sólo porque K no había aplicado tanta cantidad de ese maldito gel o la jodida “miel de amor” allí, se había concentrado en sus pezones, miembro y su entrada, se pregunta si todavía quedaba algo de esa maldita cosa en su interior, ciertamente él traficante había llenado su ano de esa cosa hasta el borde ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría, de todos modos? ¿Y realmente, puede ser disuelto por una persona especifica? ¿Por quién lo compro?   
Analizar en eso lo hizo pensar en su capitán y traerlo a la realidad, debía salir de la ducha e ir hasta sus aposentos, lo último que necesita ahora es una repetición de su primera reunión, sus mejillas enrojecieron con el recuerdo, y también, por como lo trató en la plaza del mercado y por su frialdad actual.   
Pero aun con todo y su actitud cortante, no puede olvidar la amabilidad con la que había extendido el ungüento sobre su trasero escocido o el modo en que había cargado con él de vuelta a la nave, a pesar de la paliza que le había dado, recordaba claramente el olor picante de su piel y la cálida sensación de seguridad que la había envuelto cuando lo cogió en sus brazos.   
Pero, aparentemente, el capitán Hammer no albergaba buenos recuerdos de sus experiencias juntos ya que actualmente estaba actuando otra vez como si él fuese invisible, Timmy se decía que podía ser peor, podía haber levantado cargos contra él y meterlo en un calabozo en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo de la nave en lugar de limitarse a ignorarlo, de algún modo, es un frío consuelo, especialmente cuando los malditos nudos de mor estaban haciendo imposible dejar atrás la experiencia.   
Las cuerdas de plata que aprisionaban su cuerpo y rodean su miembro, y sus pezones, así como la parte que cubre su entrada, comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña poco después de que volvieran a la nave, como no pudo librarse de los nudos de amor, se había visto obligado a llevar el uniforme sobre la jodida invención drusiniana, esperaba que nadie pudiese ver las líneas acusadoras bajo su ropa o el modo en que sus pezones parecen estar siempre erectos, la mayor parte del tiempo, creía que estaba logrando ocultarlo, pero cada vez que está cerca del capitán Hammer, las cuerdas hacen algo extraño, comienzan a cambiar y apretarse, oprimiendo su miembro de forma intolerable, estimulando su punta completamente hinchada, mientras se hunde entre sus piernas como un amante impaciente, sin mencionar sus pezones preparados.   
Las sensaciones que le causan son tan intensas que varias veces se vio obligado a excusarse y a retirarse rápidamente a su camarote para intentar aliviar la tensión, pero una vez que conseguía llegar allí, descubría otro problema, no podía correrse, no importaba cuán duro o con cuanta suavidad se tocara, siempre flotaba al borde del orgasmo, pero siempre incapaz de llegar a él.   
Recuerda con pena la forma en que le había pedido al capitán Hammer que no lo hiciera venirse mientras lo azotaba en el mercado, ahora, deseaba haberle permitido que lo hiciera; así, habría experimentado al menos cierto alivio antes de que empezara la tortura, ahora está atrapado, en un fuego ardiente debido a su necesidad, especialmente cuando el capitán estaba cerca, y él era incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.   
Consideró intentar acercarse a Hammer a solas tan sólo para preguntarle acerca del misterioso vial de líquido azul que había visto que recibió de K, tal vez es disolvente y él lo a retenido deliberadamente, esperando que fuera a él y suplicara, en este punto, se habría puesto de rodillas con gusto aun a costa de su orgullo, pero la misma cosa que le hacía anhelar el disolvente es lo que lo mantenía alejado del hombre que lo tenía.   
Timmy evita ir a cualquier lugar cerca de su superior ya que cada vez que está cerca del capitán, los nudos de amor empezaban a hacer su danza desesperante, volviéndolo loco de deseo, Hammer ya lo había visto en algunas posiciones embarazosas y bastante comprometedoras y realmente no necesita añadir más carga a su humillación, muchas gracias; es mucho mejor mantenerse lejos de él y tiene que resignarse a la tortura de los nudos.   
Dado que el capitán parece tan decidido a evitarlo como él a evitarlo al capitán, Timmy se sorprendió al oír su nombre por el sistema de intercomunicación, t ahí está él recibiendo la orden de ir, a los aposentos del capitán, nadie ha ido nunca a esa parte de la nave, excepto el capitán Hammer, por supuesto, pero, ciertamente, nunca había invitado u ordenado a nadie de su tripulación a reunirse con él en su área privada.   
Mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba con una toalla, sintió el peso de plomo llenando su estómago ¿Lo había llamado para su castigo formal? tal vez utilizo los tres días desde que lo había traído de vuelta a la nave hasta ahora, como un periodo de reflexión, así podría disciplinarlo de nuevo sin perder los estribos, al recordar su temperamento y el resultado del mismo, se estremeció, no hay forma de saber lo que trama su capitán, si no es ir hasta él, como si tuviera alguna otra elección.   
Tirando la toalla a un lado de la litera, se deslizó en su uniforme lo mejor que pudo, intentando ocultar las líneas de las cuerdas bajo la delgada tela, respiró hondo y miró su visor, no es bueno, los pezones están totalmente erectos, y si alguien lo mira muy de cerca sería capaz de ver el contorno de su endurecida polla rodeado por las cuerdas, así como su trasero que mantiene abiertas sus mejillas, gracias a las cuerdas drusinianas, se movió, intentando encontrar una posición que ocultara su vergüenza e impidiera que la tela de su ropa interior se frotara contra su sensible miembro, ni siquiera se pondrá su incómoda ropa interior, dándose por vencido, es demasiado tarde para preocuparse de su aspecto actual, tiene que ir a los camarotes del capitán y esperaba como el infierno que Hammer no lo estuviese esperando para castigarlo de nuevo.  
___________________________________________________   
El capitán Hammer pasea impaciente mientras esperaba que llegara su oficial más joven, desde luego, había estado esperando que fuera a él desde el momento en que llegaron de vuelta a la nave, él sabe que Timothée no podrá liberarse de los nudos del amor sin su ayuda, incluso aunque su notable consumo de agua prueba que lo está intentando, también sabe que había visto el vial de líquido azul que K le había dado, junto con la factura de la venta, su sargento no es estúpido, él deduciría sin duda que el líquido era alguna clase de disolvente, así que, ¿Por qué no había venido a él pidiendo que se lo diera?   
Por supuesto, eso no habría resultado en nada positivo, ya que el líquido del vial, por sí mismo, no es lo que el sargento necesitaba para librarse de los nudos, él sólo deseaba que lo fuera, pero al menos podía habérselo explicado sin tener la vergonzosa necesidad de llamarlo a sus aposentos.   
Una vez que se hizo evidente que Timothée no acudiría a él por su propia iniciativa, decidió llamarlo, pero antes tuvo que encargarse de la situación de K, gracias a las evidencias grabadas que había conseguido cuando estaba rescatando a su sargento, la nave de Intergaláctica más cercana en su región había sido capaz de capturar y arrestar al traficante de esclavos, encontrándose detenido y a la espera de juicio, un juicio en el que se haría pública la venta de Timothée al mejor postor, eso influiría enormemente en la condena, ya se había ocupado de eso, está preparado para enfrentarse a su obstinado sargento.  
Pude imaginar lo que estaría pensando el resto de la tripulación ahora que le había ordenado por el intercomunicador que fuese a verle.   
Nunca antes, en el tiempo que ha sido capitán del Orgullo de la justicia, ha hecho uso de su privilegio de capitán, — y no lo haré esta noche tampoco — se dijo a sí mismo con severidad, no si puedo evitarlo de algún modo, pero eso es lo que seguramente piensan cada uno de los oficiales a bordo ¿Qué otra cosa pueden pensar después de que él trajera al sargento Chalamet de vuelta, en sus brazos, desnudo a excepción de su túnica púrpura? Él podía haber ido al camarote del terrano en privado y ahorrarse a sí mismo la humillación, pero pretende hacer las cosas oficialmente, mantener las cosas entre ellos tan formal y profesionalmente como fuese posible, a pesar de lo que iba a verse obligado a hacer una vez él apareciera en su puerta, tal vez de esa manera pudiese mantener las riendas sobre sus preocupantes emociones que amenazan con desbordarse cada vez que él sargento Timothée Chalamet está en cualquier lugar cercano a él.   
Como en respuesta a sus pensamientos, el timbre de baja intensidad sonó en el exterior de sus aposentos, la señal de que un visitante solicitaba entrar, muy seguramente su sargento, bien, no hay tiempo que perder, bien podía acabar con esto de una buena vez, respiró hondo y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía que hacerse tan profesionalmente como fuese posible.   
—Entre — Mientras murmuraba la orden, la puerta deslizadora del fondo de sus habitaciones se abrió, revelando a un Timothée desafiante, pero su cuerpo hace notar lo asustado que esta realmente.   
—Capitán Hammer, ¿Quería verme? — Entró inseguro en sus aposentos.   
Él asintió con la cabeza —Sí — Dio un paso hacia él y, con la misma rapidez, lo vio retroceder.   
—Si esto es por mi consumo reciente de agua, yo, eh… necesitaba una ducha… señor— añadió rápidamente —Lo siento y prometo que no volverá a ocurrir ¿Puedo irme ahora?   
—Ciertamente, no puede — dio otro paso hacia él; una vez más, Timothée dio un paso hacia atrás.  
Él rubio frunció el ceño en respuesta ¿Está intentando mantener la distancia entre ellos? ¿Y si era así, por qué? ¿Quizás porque lo golpeaste con tu cinturón la última vez que te acercaste lo suficiente para tocarlo? Sugirió una vocecita culposa en su cabeza.   
—Por favor, Capitán…— Timothée se movía lentamente lejos de él, siguiendo el perímetro de la enorme habitación, ahora está al lado de su sofá y él vio su oportunidad.   
—Siéntese — ordenó, señalando un cojín de cuero azul —Necesito hablar con usted, sargento Chalamet.   
—¿Qué ocurre… Capitán? — se sentó de muy mala gana en el borde del cojín más alejado de él y lo miró con recelo.   
—Usted sabe qué ocurre —lo miró con severidad —Es sobre las cuerdas que todavía envuelven su cuerpo— Observo deliberadamente las débiles líneas bajo su uniforme, la forma en que sus pezones se encuentran obviamente erectos y el contorno de su polla endurecida, contra su pierna — Sabe que puedo ayudarlo con ello, Timothée, pero se ha negado a venir y a pedírmelo, usted sargento ha estado evitándome y quiero saber Por qué.   
— ¿Yo he estado evitándole? — Lo miró con incredulidad —Es usted quien no me ha dirigido ni media palabra desde que hemos vuelto a la nave… señor, es usted quien debe contestar ese por qué.   
Hammer le frunció el ceño molesto, otra vez él está causando emociones en su interior, que no quiere reconocer, la principal de ellas, es el deseo, sólo con mirar los débiles contornos de sus pezones, su miembro necesitado y su trasero abierto y ansioso, bajo el ajustado uniforme, provoca que su polla se levantara, joder ¿Por qué no puede controlarse cerca de ese joven terrano?   
—He estado esperando a que vinieras a mí — dijo, decidiendo no responder a su pregunta —Sé que necesita ayuda para deshacerse de las cuerdas y, desafortunadamente, soy el único que puede ayudarla.   
—¿Por qué es usted mi “amo”? — los brillantes ojos verdes de Timothée se entrecerraron.   
—En gran parte, sí, pero se debe, a que el disolvente para sus nudos de amor está en sintonía química conmigo, no porque lo compré en la subasta — se negó a permitir que las palabras de él joven lo enfurecieran.   
En realidad, él había usado su propio dinero para comprarlo a K, sabiendo que Intergaláctica nunca le permitiría gastar tanto de su mezquino presupuesto, en liberar a un oficial subalterno, nunca le diría eso a Timothée, especialmente, cuando todavía no está muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho.   
—¡Sabía que tenía el disolvente! — él joven saltó ante sus palabras — ¿Por qué no me lo dio de inmediato? ¿Me ha dejado vivir con este maldito cable envolviendo mi cuerpo durante los tres últimos días como otro de sus sádicos castigos? ¿O es sólo que le gusta disfrutar de la tortura que los nudos de amor me hacen pasar cada vez que se acercaba a mí?   
Armie está más intrigado que nunca —¿Está diciendo que las cuerdas reaccionan a mi presencia? — preguntó, moviéndose para acercarse a él en el sofá.   
—¿Qué? No, yo no dije eso — La cara de su sargento pasó del rojo al pálido en el intervalo de unos segundos, se levantó del sofá de un salto y empezó a retroceder alejándose de él otra vez.   
—Sí, lo hiciste — él empezó a seguirlo, pero tuvo una idea mejor —Sargento, venga aquí, ahora— ordenó, curvando un dedo hacia él.   
De muy mala gana, Timothée hizo lo que él le ordenó, caminando lentamente hacia delante hasta que casi estuvo de pie entre sus muslos.   
—Bien. — él asintió con la cabeza —Ahora, quítese la parte superior de su uniforme.   
—¿Qué? — el joven comenzó a protestar, pero él levantó la mano para hacerlo callar.   
—Sargento Chalamet, esto es una orden directa, quítese la parte superior de su uniforme.   
Con dedos temblorosos, presionó el botón oculto que lo cerraba en la garganta y el mono azul de la marina se abrió y se separó, encogiéndose de hombros para sacar las mangas, el sargento dejó que la mitad superior de su uniforme callera hacía atrás él como una sombra de la que no podía deshacerse, cubrió sus rojos y sensibles pezones con los brazos cruzados.   
Hammer le frunció el ceño —Baje los brazos, sargento, no recuerdo que fuese tan vergonzoso cuando estuvimos en Nova Seis.   
—No recuerdo que tuviese otra opción en el asunto, señor — escupió enojado.   
—Bien, no tiene elección aquí tampoco —sacó su voz dura y autoritaria, haciéndole saber que habla en serio —Ahora, baje los brazos.   
Con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, Timothée hizo lo que se le ordenaba.   
Armie tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a no reaccionar, o al menos, a mantener la reacción que estaba sintiendo fuera de su expresión, pero la visión de su pecho hermosamente pálido, adornado con ese par de pezones que más parecen dos pequeñas cerezas, rodeados por la cuerda plateada, es más de lo que podía manejar.   
Desde que lo había dejado sobre su litera y vuelto a sus deberes como capitán del Orgullo de la justicia, había estado intentando no pensar en qué aspecto tenía, desnudo exceptuando la cuerda drusiniana, había reprimido sus sentimientos de deseo y se había negado la liberación de masturbarse mientras fantaseaba sobre él, ahora quería lo que se había negado a sí mismo, al menos una vez, quizás si lo hacía, sería capaz de controlar la rabiosa erección que sentía presionando contra los pantalones de su uniforme.   
—¿Está satisfecho ahora? — preguntó el joven, todavía miserablemente ruborizado.   
—Todavía no — le hizo una seña —De un paso hacia mí.   
Timothée abrió la boca para protestar otra vez y luego, aparentemente, decidió que no valía la pena.   
Apretando los labios en una línea delgada y tensa, dio un paso y se acercó más, insinuándose directamente contra sus muslos, mientras él se movía, Hammer se sorprendió al ver que las cuerdas que rodeaban sus pezones se contraían bruscamente, casi como si una mano invisible hubiese tirado de ellas apretándolas en el momento en que él comenzó a acercarse, pero tenían que ser las propias cuerdas las que lo hacían.   
Había hecho algunas investigaciones en la sección restringida de la biblioteca del barco, la cual estaba cerrada a todos excepto a él y a sus dos oficiales de más alto rango, y había descubierto bastante sobre las cuerdas que envolvían a Timothée, no había creído todo lo que había leído sobre la capacidad de las cuerdas de moverse por su cuenta, pero ahora comenzaba a cuestionárselo.   
—¿Y bien? ¿Ve ahora por qué no he estado demasiado ansioso por estar demasiado cerca de usted desde que volvimos de la subasta de esclavos, señor? — La voz de su sargento cortó el camino de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada para ver una expresión de dolor y placer estampada en su hermoso rostro. —Cada vez que me acerco a usted en cualquier lado, pasa esto, — continuó, señalando las cuerdas alrededor de sus pezones.   
—Lo veo — Hammer frunció el ceño — ¿Y pasa lo mismo también… ahí abajo?   
—¿Quiere verlo? — Furioso, se quitó las botas y se despojó del resto del uniforme, dejando un charco de tela de color azul marino a sus pies en el suelo, lo pateó lejos y se quedó con las piernas separadas, permitiéndole que lo viera todo.   
A pesar de su decisión de ser profesional, no pudo recuperar el aliento ante la visión increíblemente erótica que tenía ante él.   
Lo había visto desnudo y atado antes, por supuesto, incluso lo había tenido en sus brazos de esa manera, pero en estos tres días las cuerdas habían cambiado, la punta rosada de su miembro está hinchada debido a la necesidad, toda la extensión de su longitud es resbaladiza por los fluidos que alcanzan a escapar de él, rodeo su cuerpo, observando su centro completamente expuesto gracias a un cordón plateado, el cual está notoriamente palpitando con una necesidad muy obvia de ser penetrado, anheló inclinarse hacia delante y poder chupar su tierna entrada, para así poder llenarlo con su lengua, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no hacerlo, todavía no, con él poco control que le queda, volvió a su lugar sentado frente suyo.   
—Es así todo el tiempo y peor siempre que estoy cerca de usted, no importa lo que haga, no puedo ayudarme, no puedo correrme — continuó Timothée, mientras sus palabras se derraman —Y ahora me dice que ha tenido el disolvente todo este jodido tiempo y lo ha estado guardando, maldito hijo de puta enfermo…. — Su voz se rompió en sollozos ahogados, escondió su rostro entre las manos.   
—Timothée, estás seriamente equivocado, eso no es ni cerca de lo que he estado haciendo — coloco una mano sobre su hombro delgado y tiró de él hasta ponerlo en su regazo.   
ÉL joven tiembla con la fuerza de sus sollozos, quiere consolarlo, pero no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, su sargento se apoyó contra él durante un momento, totalmente consumido por la miseria, acarició la piel desnuda de su espalda, Timothée se siente blando y suave en sus brazos, su mata de rizos queda justo bajo su barbilla, un aroma a vainilla se desprende de su piel recién lavada, se dio cuenta de que su sargento debía haber estado en la ducha justo antes de que lo llamara.   
Notó de nueva cuenta esa ola de posesividad que había sentido en la subasta; mío, susurró una voz dentro en su interior mientras lo abraza, y acaricia los suaves y desorganizados rizos chocolate, mío, aunque sabía que es incorrecto e imprudente ceder a esas emociones, no pudo evitar entregarse a ellas tan sólo un momento y pretender que él hombre en sus brazos le pertenece realmente.   
Él sorbió por la nariz y se secó sus ojos, con cierto esfuerzo, se apartó de sus brazos y cruzó de nuevo los brazos sobre el pecho —Capitán — dijo en voz baja, sin juntar sus miradas — Sólo… Sólo deme el disolvente, por favor, señor, renunciaré a mi nombramiento en Intergaláctica sin apelar, sólo por favor, ponga fin a este jodido castigo.   
—Timothée — Él levantó su barbilla con un dedo y bajó la mirada hasta los brillantes ojos verdes, todavía nublosos por las lágrimas, Dios, es hermoso, se conmovió profundamente, tiene la necesitada urgencia de inclinarse y besar sus lágrimas, pero la suprimió con fiereza ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué ese hombre lo hacía sentir tanto? —No retuve el disolvente para ser cruel o castigarte Timothée — dijo intentando mantener su tono profesional y distante, aunque está fallando completamente.   
Él parpadeó alejando las lágrimas. — ¿Entonces, por qué lo hizo?   
—Yo…— frunció el ceño intentando pensar cómo continuar — Yo no sabía cómo decirle qué, se requiere exactamente para retirar los nudos de amor de su cuerpo ¿No le dio K alguna idea de mientras lo tuvo retenido?   
Timothée negó con la cabeza —Me dijo que mi “amo” sería el único que podía quitar las cuerdas, pero no me dijo cómo, ni por qué, pensé que intentaba decir que sólo quien me comprara tendría acceso al disolvente.   
Él suspiró —Ojalá fuera tan fácil — Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme, sacó el pequeño vial lleno del líquido púrpura.   
Timothée lo miraba con avidez —Veo el problema, no hay demasiado — dijo con resignación —Pero si soy muy cuidadoso y lo froto en las partes más sensibles hasta que se suelten, creo que puedo soportar el tener que arrancar el resto de la cuerda.   
Él negó con la cabeza —La cantidad de líquido no es el problema, en absoluto, resulta ser más que suficiente.   
Los brillantes ojos verdes lo miraron sorprendido —Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es problema?   
No hay manera suave de decírselo, decidió en último momento —El problema es que no es un disolvente, en absoluto, es un suero y se supone que debe ingerido, actúa de manera interna. 

—Bien — el joven sargento le extendió la mano —Démelo, lo beberé, no importa que sabor tenga, joder, lo beberé incluso si es veneno, cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir con estos malditos nudos el resto de mi vida.   
—No es veneno Timothée; he analizado una pequeña cantidad en el laboratorio de la nave — le aseguró —Pero tampoco es para que usted lo beba, es para mí.   
—¿Para usted? — Lo miró sin comprender —¿Qué bien me hará que usted lo beba?   
Suspiró de nuevo, antes de responder —Según K, y todas las investigaciones que he hecho, esto es un suero que permite que el cuerpo de una persona, mi cuerpo en este caso, se convierta en el disolvente, en el momento en que lo beba, empezará a reaccionar junto con la química de mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mis fluidos corporales, así me permitirá liberarlo de las cuerdas.   
Su oven sargento, logro ponerse más pálido, si eso fuera posible.   
Se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonar profesional —El disolvente se desarrollará en mi saliva y en mi semen, principalmente en mi semen, en realidad, aunque creo que sería mejor tratar de evitar usarlo a no ser como último recurso en medidas desesperadas.   
Ahora fue su sargento quien frunció el ceño —¿Está usted diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo capitán?   
Él asintió —Me temo que sí, una vez que el suero entre en mi sistema, tenemos únicamente un par de horas para actuar, después de eso, los nudos de amor estarán unidos de forma permanente a su cuerpo.   
—¿No hay otra manera? — Timothée empezó a retroceder lentamente y a alejarse de él —Quiero decir que … No puedo permitir que usted… Quiero decir, no deberíamos…   
Armie frunció el ceño —¿Qué ocurre, sargento? ¿Encuentra mi contacto desagradable? No pareció importarle demasiado en el mercado de Nova Seis.   
La boca de Timothée tembló —Señor, eso era antes.   
—¿Antes de qué? — preguntó Armie, pero él ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, completamente desnudo, con una maldición baja corrió hacia delante y lo agarró antes de que pudiera irse —¿Antes de qué? — preguntó otra vez, pero su sargento se negaba a responder.   
—¡Déjeme ir! — jadeó, retorciéndose en las manos del capitán —¿No puede… acaso no puede ver que está haciendo que esto sea mucho peor?   
Al bajar la mirada hacia el cuerpo desnudo, pudo ver de qué está hablando Timothée, los nudos de amor se aprietan y aflojan rítmicamente, pellizcándolo sistemáticamente, apretándole los pezones y la polla al unísono, de tal forma que su sargento gimiera y luchara por respirar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los rizos salvajes, tiene el aspecto de un hombre que está a punto de correrse… pero nunca lo hacía, al menos hasta donde Armie podía ver.   
La expresión agónica de placer y dolor no abandonaron su rostro en ningún momento, está claro que él no alcanza ningún tipo de liberación.   
Bueno, quizás pudiera ayudarlo con ello, mientras lo libera de las cuerdas, se dijo, mientras tanto, deshacerse de los nudos de amor tenía que ser su primera prioridad.   
Levantándolo con cuidado, lo llevó hasta su enorme cama, colocándolo en el medio, antes de que él pudiera protestar, le ató las muñecas y los tobillos a las esquinas, con bufandas de seda rosa que había guardado allí, en caso de que se presentara esta contingencia, algo le había dicho que el sargento Timothée Chalamet no cedería fácilmente, él es lo suficientemente obstinado como para soportar los nudos de amor el resto de su vida antes de permitiese a hacer lo que necesita ser hecho, pero no le permitiría que eso ocurriera, es su oficial subalterno y su bienestar es prioritario en su mente.   
—¡Basta! ¡Detente ahora mismo y desátame! — Timothée lucha inútilmente contra sus ataduras, sus ojos llenos de fuego, que brillan cada que lo miran — ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?   
Armie le dedicó una mirada amenazante —Estoy ejerciendo mi privilegio de capitán, Timothée — dijo, sabiendo que es la única explicación que él aceptaría —Voy a hacer todo lo posible para liberarte de esos nudos y posiblemente me llevará mucho más tiempo que si estuvieses dispuesto a hacerlo voluntariamente, así que vamos a hacerlo de esta manera —Rio entre dientes sombríamente —Eres el único hombre que conozco que es tan obstinado, que tiene que ser atado para poder ser desatado.   
—¿Por qué tú…   
Él levantó una mano. —Cuidado, sargento Chalamet, recuerde que es su capitán a quien está usted dirigiéndose, no puede decir nada que no lo lleve directo al calabozo, le aconsejo que no diga nada en absoluto.   
Él cerró la boca y lo fulminó con la mirada, sus manos cerradas en puños apretados y cada músculo de su cuerpo delgado tenso con la indignación, está claro lo que él piensa, pero cómo él había invocado el privilegio del capitán, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir, siempre y cuando él no le hiciera daño físicamente, Timothée tiene que soportar todo lo que él quisiera hacer, lo que tiene que hacer para liberarlo, se recordó Armie a sí mismo.   
Sabe que probablemente Timothée lo odiaría por lo que está a punto de hacer y eso lo entristecía, no, eso le rompe el corazón, admitió para sí, de hecho, lo hacía sentirse tan mal que por un instante casi lo dejó ir, enviándola de vuelta a su camarote, pero eso no lograría nada excepto dejarlo bajo la esclavitud de los maliciosos mecanismos sexuales drusinianos el resto de su vida.   
No, él tenía que hacer esto por el bien de su sargento, se dijo a sí mismo, una vez más las desordenadas emociones que sólo ese joven hombre es capaz de evocar en él están afectando su mejor juicio, pero su deber es ignorarlas y seguir adelante, no importa lo mucho que lo amara.   
Un minuto, ¿quién dijo que lo amo?

Armie sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de todos los pensamientos irrelevantes, el amor no tiene nada que ver con esto y tampoco el deseo, aun cuando la visión de su desnudez e indefensión sobre su cama hacían que su polla gruñera por liberarse de los apretados confines de los pantalones de su uniforme, no, la única emoción que debería sentir es deber.   
Respirando profundamente, abrió el frasco de suero de color púrpura, mientras Timothée lo miraba, tomo el contenido de un solo trago y se volvió para enfrentarse a su suboficial desnudo, y atado a su cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer c:


	7. Capitítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente !! lamento la demora con este capitulo, espero lo disfruten mucho y cumpla con cierta parte de sus expectativas, aun nos faltan dos partes, así que aun tendremos un poco más de sabrosura !

Timmy está atado e indefenso en la cama del capitán, con las piernas tan abiertas como para dejar expuesta su entrada, como si no lo hicieran ya los lazos, sus pensamientos corren en círculos, Dios, no puede creer que su capitán vaya a hacer esto realmente. ¿Qué va a hacer de todos modos? ¿Lamerme? ¿Chuparme? El pensamiento trajo a su mete una vívida imagen mental que es seductora e increíblemente embarazosa a la vez, seguramente el capitán Hammer no iría tan lejos… ¿O sí? utilizo el privilegio del capitán, lo que significa que tiene el propósito de hacer lo que quera con él, antes del incidente de la subasta de esclavos, Timmy había fantaseado secretamente sobre él haciendo algo como esto, pero eso había sido antes de…  
Antes de que se diera cuenta de que quizás lo amaba, manteniendo la mirada en la enorme forma que se cernía sobre él bajo la luz tenue de la habitación, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta en el momento en el que entró a las habitaciones y lo vio a solas por primera vez desde que lo había llevado de vuelta a la nave.  
El conocimiento lo golpeo como un martillo y con él, un sentimiento de desesperación, porque todo el mundo sabe que los zentorianos no se enlazan con nadie que no fuese de su propia raza, es ridículo tener ese deseo estúpido de estar con el capitán y además inútil, el capitán nunca actuaría como si tuviese alguna clase de sentimientos hacia él, si es que tuviera cualquier clase de sentimientos.  
Como si quisiera recordarle lo desesperado de su situación, él había volvió a su modo zentoriano, su pelo rubio claro, que es casi blanco perfectamente peinado en su lugar, y sus ojos azules con anillos plateados atravesando su cuerpo desnudo, escaneándolo.  
Hacia todo esto ¿Por un extraño sentido del deber? ¿Por su determinación a hacerse cargo de su tripulación sin importar las implicaciones? ¿O realmente siente él algo por él en ese frío corazón zentoriano suyo? El capitán pareció tener emociones cuando los dos estuvieron juntos en la plaza del mercado, emociones tan fuertes que daban miedo, y justo un momento antes, había intentado consolarlo cuando estaba llorando ¿Alguna emoción se sumaría a su actual preocupación o afecto hacia él? No lo sabe, ahora tiene que pasar por la embarazosa experiencia de tenerlo que liberar de los nudos de amor sin saber si él quiere hacerlo realmente o si sólo hacía lo que pensaba, es su deber.  
Levantando la mirada hacia él, le suplicó con los ojos, pidiendo algo que no podía pedir en voz alta, la seguridad de que para él capitán es más que un simple oficial subalterno a quien tiene que follar.  
Él pareció comprender su petición porque cuando se arrodilló en la cama a su lado, sus ojos con anillos plateados suavizaron su mirada láser.  
—Eres muy hermoso, Timothée, lo sabes — murmuró acariciándole una de sus calientes mejillas con el dorso de su enorme mano —Nunca antes me había sentido siquiera remotamente tentado a hacer uso de mi privilegio de capitán, no hasta que subiste a bordo, en todo caso.  
Deseó que el capitán también lo amordazara, para así poder evitarse hacer preguntas embarazosas, pero ya que no lo había hecho, escuchó su propia voz preguntando, sin siquiera pensarlo —¿Así que estabas tentado… incluso antes de los nudos de amor?  
Él capitán asintió —Si, más de lo que imaginas, aunque tengo que admitir que destacan tus actividades maravillosamente — Recorrió con su enorme mano su cuerpo desnudo, jadeó en respuesta cuando las cuerdas se tensaron bajo su contacto, sus pezones se sentían como si estuviesen sobre fuego debido al deseo y su miembro parece llorar por la necesidad de correrse.  
—Por favor — susurró con la garganta seca —Por favor, sólo quítamelos.  
—Lo haré— prometió él mayor mirándolo a los ojos.  
Timmy reunió su todo su coraje para hacer la siguiente pregunta —¿Cómo lo harás?  
Hammer frunció el ceño y recorrió especulativamente su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, como si pensara que él es un problema que necesita resolver —Voy a intentar de lamerte primero, la idea es disolver la miel de amor, está unida a las cuerdas y hasta que el último rastro de ella alrededor de la cuerda no haya desaparecido, los nudos no se soltarán — se aclaró la garganta —Dejaremos las demás medias como últimos recursos.  
—¿Quiere decir que no me follará a no ser que tenga que hacerlo? — Una vez más su boca no espero el filtro de su mente, parecía hacerlo mucho alrededor del sombrío capitán, pero en lugar de enfadarse, él sólo asintió con gravedad.  
—No sé si te follaré, pero puede que tenga que correrme sobre ti o posiblemente en ti para hacer esta tarea, Timothée, ten la seguridad de que no lo haré si puedo evitarlo, quiero que sepas eso.  
Él no está seguro de qué decir ante sus palabas —Gracias… supongo— susurró por fin.  
—No hay de qué sargento — Hammer se tumbó en la cama junto a él, haciéndole sentir aún más desnudo ya que él todavía está completamente vestido, sin embargo, se imaginó que debería estar agradecido por eso, si él capitán tiene que quitarse la ropa, eso significaría probablemente que habían llegado a las medidas de “último recurso”  
—Voy a empezar por la parte de arriba e iré bajando suavemente — le dijo en completa calma — No tienes que mirar si te sientes avergonzado.  
—Está bien — Timmy a apenas pudo conseguir que las palabras pasaran a través de sus labios entumecidos. El capitán es tan grande que lo hace sentir tan pequeño, como si no se estuviese sintiendo ya suficientemente vulnerable; cerró los ojos cuando se inclinó sobre él, su cuerpo grande comenzó a calentar su cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso, su almizcle cálido y masculino pareció, como siempre, llenar de vértigo sus sentidos, sólo entonces sintió su lengua; cálida y húmeda, que lame suavemente la parte de la cuerda que serpentea sobre su hombro.  
Timmy mordió su labio, sintiéndolo bañar él área sensible donde se encontraban el cuello y el hombro, enviando escalofríos que bajaban por su columna, se siente tan bien y su cercanía hacía que los nudos alrededor de sus pezones y de su miembro estuviesen haciendo trabajo extra, deseó como nunca poder correrse y obtener algo de alivio y al mismo tiempo, deseaba no hacerlo.  
Sería tan horriblemente embarazoso tener al capitán Hammer viéndolo perder el control cuando todo lo que él estaba haciendo era lamerle el hombro.  
—Observa — La voz profunda del mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos para ver la cálida expresión que el capitán le daba —Está funcionando — explicó, señalando el hombro que había estado lamiendo.  
Estirando el cuello al lado opuesto, vio como la cuerda plateada se había soltado de su hombro derecho y ahora colgaba a lo largo de su pecho, como una serpiente muerta, la visión la afectó profundamente.  
—Oh, Dios mío, funciona ¡lo hiciste! ¡realmente lo hiciste! —lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, intentando limpiarlas con los párpados con dificultad, después de casi una semana con los jodidos nudos de amor drusinianos, se había resignado a vivir en la esclavitud sexual el resto de su vida, pero Hammer le demostró que no tenía por qué ocurrir, una pesadilla que podría acabar realmente.  
—Es un principio, al menos— murmuró, limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.  
—Es maravilloso —susurró Timmy sonriéndole por primera vez desde que había entrado en sus aposentos —Por favor, no te detengas.  
—No lo haré — Él ya había comenzado a trabajar en su otro hombro, lamiendo cuidadosamente el borde de la cuerda donde está adherida a su piel, para su deleite, notó como la cuerda también se soltaba en unos instantes, increíble, esto será realmente fácil, puede resultar un poco embarazoso cuando llegue a…  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la calidez de su lengua lamiendo suavemente el inicio de su pecho, gimió cuando llego a su pezón y comenzó a lamer el camino marcado por la cuerda que lo rodeaba, esperó sentir la liberación de los nudos de amor separándose de su piel, pero no ocurría, no importaba con cuanta fuerza o lo exhaustivamente que lo lamiera, finalmente, él levantó la mirada.  
—Lo lamento, pero creo que la mejor forma de hacer esto es saturar el cordón, voy a tener que chuparte los pezones, Timothée y puede que tenga que chuparlos con fuerza ¿De acuerdo?  
—Seguro, entiendo —susurró, intentando mantener la calma, después de todo, era obvio que él sólo estaba haciendo esto para ayudarlo a liberarse de los nudos, no es como si estuviesen haciendo el amor de verdad.  
Pero ciertamente, se sintió muy real cuando Hammer lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y lo acerco hacia él, como un hombre ciertamente excitado.  
Su capitán juega con su pezón derecho dentro de la boca, abarcándolo entre los labios, junto con las cuerdas drusinianas; gimió y arqueó la espalda, dándole un acceso más fácil a su cuerpo, no puede contenerse.  
A pesar de que la boca del capitán aflojo el nudo, este continúo contrayéndose alrededor de su adolorido botón, incluso mientras Hammer lo lame y chupaba, enviando chispas de placer desde su pecho que bajaban directamente a su dolorido miembro, recorriendo más haya, hasta su abertura.  
Puede sentir su esencia resbalar por la extensión de su miembro, recubriendo la cuerda que lo rodea y bajando por su entrada, hasta sus muslos interiores ¿qué pensaría el capitán Hammer al ver cuán excitado lo está poniendo con sólo chuparle los pezones?, se preguntaba si podría correrse tan sólo con tenerlo chupándole, por qué tiene la sensación de que está a punto de averiguarlo.  
Sólo cuando estuvo justo al borde del orgasmo, notó que el nudo alrededor de su pezón cedía y el cordón plateado se despegó de su pecho, al mirar hacia abajo, encontró su pezón derecho completamente hinchado e inflamado por haber sido aprisionado por la cuerda y chupado tan duramente, pero por lo demás, no es lo peor que podía soportar, excepto por el hecho de que se encuentra increíblemente sensible, por supuesto.  
Hammer gruño suavemente, vio como observa su pezón recién liberado casi tan intensamente como a él.  
—Hum, uno listo y otro al que atacar… supongo — dijo en un intento por aligerar la situación.  
Pero no hay forma de hacerlo, no cuando él todavía tiene que lamer y chupar el otro pezón hasta que la cuerda se suelte, no cuando tendría, sin duda, que hacer lo mismo con su miembro, el simple pensamiento lo hizo estremecer con lujuria y ruborizarse con vergüenza, recordó la manera en que había lamido sus dedos para limpiarlo y luego empujarlos dentro de él, la forma en que pareció disfrutar de su sabor le corta la respiración  
—Tienes los pezones más hermosos que haya visto — Su voz profunda y ronca mientras presionó su botón recién liberad, sin previo aviso, se inclinó y arrastró su lengua caliente sobre su hipersensible zona.  
—¿Que estás haciendo? — exclamó confundido —La cuerda esta sobre el otro lado— Señaló con la barbilla su otro pezón, todavía rodeado por la cuerda plateada.  
—Lo sé — Hammer lo miró seriamente — Sólo quiero sentir tu piel en mi boca sin nada entre nosotros, quiero chupar tu pezón y sentirlo entre mis labios sin nada de esto…— Hizo un gesto hacia el cordón drusiniano ahora suelto. —… en el camino.  
—¿Tú realmente quieres? —no puede creer lo que él estaba diciendo ¿Está intentando decirle que el también siente placer al hacerlo? ¿Pretende tocarlo y saborearlo? —¿Por qué? — No pudo evitar preguntar.  
—Te compré y pagué por ti, Timothée, ahora eres mío — Él gruñido bajo y posesivo en su voz y el brillo en sus ojos le hizo removerse —¿Necesito una razón para tocar y saborear lo que es mío?  
—No, señor— susurró con suavidad —Yo sólo… Yo supongo que pensaba simplemente que estaba haciendo esto por su sentido del deber.  
—¿Un sentido del deber? — Él inclinó la cabeza, comenzando a chupar su pezón libre en su cálida boca, haciéndolo gemir cuando lo pellizcó con suavidad, finalmente lo soltó y lo miró —Puedes decirte a ti mismo lo que quieras para hacer esto más fácil, pero no luches contra mí, puede que tenga que hacer más que lamer y chupar para conseguir liberarte de esta cuerda al final.  
Follarme, está hablando de follarme, su cuerpo se estremeció al pensarlo, no está seguro si su reacción es causada por miedo o por deseo, quizá sea una combinación de los dos.  
—Intentaré permanecer quieto — susurró suavemente, pero él mayor comenzó con su otro pecho y él gimió, arqueando su espalda de nueva cuenta, se siente tan bien tener su boca caliente, húmeda y perfecta sobre su pezón hinchado.  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, consiguió liberar también el otro pezón; sólo bastaron un par de lamidas sobre su abdomen y pelvis para soltar los nudos drusinianos; los únicos lugares donde la cuerda sigue pegada es alrededor de su miembro y la línea que cruza su ano.  
Sabe qué es lo siguiente, se sintió profundamente agradecido cuando Hammer se detuvo para ir a la zona de la cocina de la habitación para beber agua, todo ese trabajo le había dado sed y la ausencia momentánea del capitán le dio tiempo para pensar.  
Dijo que el disolvente sólo funcionaría durante veinticuatro horas, tal vez pueda salir y continuar al día siguiente, eso le daría una oportunidad para encargarse del resto de los nudos, así él no tendría que… se ruborizó sólo con pensar en lo que su capitán iba a tener que hacer para conseguir soltar el último nudo ¿Intentaría lamerlo primero o decidiría que no tenía otra opción que joderlo? El pensamiento provoco que su miembro se humedeciera incluso más, si eso era posible, y deseó poder tomar algo para poder cubrirse, pero todavía está atado a las cuatro esquinas de la cama con las bufandas de seda.  
—He estado pensando— La voz del capitán Hammer lo sorprendió sacándolo de su ensoñación y él levantó la cabeza en respuesta, vio que le miraba con una expresión especulativa en sus ojos azules y plateados, se preguntó qué podría ser lo que pensaba.  
—¿Sí, señor? — preguntó respetuosamente, esperando que él hubiera decidido dejarlo marchar hasta el día siguiente.  
—Voy a intentar quitarte eso lamiéndote primero — Señaló el cordón plateado que rodea su miembro — sería mucho más fácil hacerlo contigo al borde de la cama, así podría arrodillarme en el suelo delante de ti y me facilitaría el chuparte de ser necesario.  
Su boca se secó y, al mismo tiempo, su entrada se contrajo aun más — Supongo que es una buena idea— murmuró.  
Hammer frunció el ceño —La cuestión es, si te desato, te comportarás o intentarás correr de nuevo ¿puedes someterte a mí dejar que chupe tu miembro Timothée? ¿O tengo que mantenerte atado?  
Un rubor caliente subió hasta su garganta y su rostro, pero de algún modo se obligó a responder lo mejor que pudo —Supongo que puedo someterme — murmuró. —Prometo que no intentaré escapar capitán.  
—Eso es bueno, Timothée, muy bueno — acarició sus rizos y después le ahuecó su mejilla con una mano grande y cálida —Necesito que te quedes quieto mientras trabajo en tu parte de baja para estar seguro de que conseguimos que cada centímetro de cordón drusiniano esté libre ¿Estás que estás seguro de que puedes relajarte y dejarme chuparte la polla?  
Sabe que él sólo hace esto debido a un sentido del deber para conseguir sacar a su joven oficial del lío en el que se metió, pero todavía puede sentir como él mismo, con el tono de su voz, y las cosas sucias que él está diciendo lo excitan tanto que apenas puede respirar, de alguna manera se las arregló para murmurar una afirmación y él lo desató.  
Mientras lo desata y lo acomoda rápidamente al borde de la cama, se preguntó qué pensaría el capitán realmente sobre todo esto ¿lo odiaría por causarle problemas? ¿O la falta de emociones zentorianas le impediría preocuparse? Cuando estuvo en el lugar donde él lo quería, Hammer se arrodilló sobre la suave alfombra azul delante de suyo y se colocó entre sus muslos.  
—Bueno, Timothée — dijo en voz baja mirándola a los ojos. —Ahora voy a lamerte y quiero que te relajes y me dejes hacerlo, no te tenses ni intentes alejarte, sólo saborearte ¿Lo entiendes?  
—Yo… sí, — murmuró casi sin aliento —Pero ¿y si no puedes soltarlos así? — no pudo evitar preguntar.  
Hammer frunció el ceño ligeramente —Vamos a tomarnos las cosas un paso a la vez ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo— Asintió.  
—Dios— Hammer le dedicó una sonrisa austera—Ahora, túmbate sobre la cama y relájate, voy a comenzar.  
Fue posiblemente una de las cosas más duras que había tenido que hacer nunca, pero Timmy se obligó a tumbarse sobre la cama y a permitir que el capitán le separara las piernas, sus anchos hombros lo abrieron más aún y su aliento es cálido sobre sus muslos.  
Manos enormes le separaron las piernas aún más y supo que él lo estudia, probablemente el mejor lugar para empezar, la idea de que él estuviese viéndolo tan abierto, tan vulnerable, con su pliegue rosado a la vista, esperando sentir su boca sobre él en cualquier momento, pero en vez de eso él murmuraba.  
—Hermoso— Su voz profunda fue poco más que un gruñido, se estremeció con deseo ¿Podía ser que esta tórrida situación descongelara el frío corazón del capitán? No podía estar seguro con él, después de todo, se suponía que los zentorianos no tenían ningún tipo de emociones en absoluto, pero ciertamente, en este momento, él parecía estar manifestando algunas, igual que lo había hecho en el mercado de esclavos. 

—Gracias — susurró, deseando saber con seguridad si él sentía algo, incapaz de soportar estar allí tendido sintiéndose tan impotente, se apoyó en los codos para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo el capitán.  
Él lo miro —Estás tan mojado ¿Es por los nudos? — Recorrió con un dedo la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, cubierta por sus propios jugos, y lamió cuidadosamente.  
Timmy se sintió que aumentaba la temperatura de sus mejillas y supo que su cara debía estar totalmente roja de vergüenza —No, señor, es… los nudos se contraen cuando usted está cerca pero la mayor parte de eso es por lo que sentí cuando usted estaba despegando la cuerda de mis pezones — No puede creer que estuviera admitiendo ese hecho tan vergonzoso pero Hammer solamente asintió y soltó un sonido de aprobación.  
—Me alegra oír que no encuentras mi contacto totalmente desagradable.  
—¿Desagradable? Señor, yo— se detuvo abruptamente, tiene que mantener algo de control en esta situación, después de todo, él todavía trabajaría a las órdenes del capitán cuando todo esto pasara y admitir tener sentimientos hacia él no iba a ayudarlo en lo más mínimo.  
Si sólo pudiese superar su ridícula y embarazosa obsesión por el capitán, pero considerando la posición en la que están, temía que eso no fuese a ocurrir en ningún momento, él lo amaba, no había forma de evitar eso, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que decírselo.  
—¿Tú qué? — Él lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados concentrados en él.  
Timmy sacudió la cabeza —Yo sólo aprecio su ayuda, señor, sé que era reacio a permitírselo, pero yo supongo que debería estarle agradecido en lugar de luchar contra usted, sólo que es tan duro.  
Los ojos de Hammer se suavizaron un poco —Sé que lo es, Timothée, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero nada más que lo mejor para ti y que no sólo hago esto por sentido del deber, hago esto porque … — Se interrumpió y miró hacia otro lado, un músculo de su mandíbula cuadrada palpitaba.  
—¿Señor? —lo miró con incertidumbre ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir?  
Pero Hammer sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos —No importa, sólo relájate y déjame ayudarte.  
Tembloroso, se dejó caer de nuevo y cerró los ojos ¿Cuánto duraría esto? ¿Podría llegar al final sin correrse? Sentía que podía soportar abrirse de piernas y permitir que el capitán lamiera y chupara su miembro, pero si se corría mientras el capitán lo estaba haciendo, probablemente moriría de mortificación.  
Hammer no perdió más tiempo con palabras, en vez de eso, se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a chuparla, pero no su miembro, todavía no, en su lugar, lamió primero sus muslos internos, limpiando de fluidos su sensible piel y provocando que se mordiera su labio inferior para ahogar un gemido.  
Entonces su lengua comenzó a lamer los nudos en la base de su mienbro, hizo imposible cualquier pensamiento coherente.  
Hammer observo la imagen increíblemente erótica ante él e intentó decirse a sí mismo que sólo estaba haciendo eso para conseguir liberarlo de los nudos de amor drusinianos, no es por el modo en que lo desea tanto, ni porque quisiera hacer esto, de ninguna manera era porque la amara…  
Ahí estaba otra vez ¿Realmente ama al sargento Chalamet? ¿De verdad había roto él su control emocional de tal forma que no podía evitar lo que sentía él? Como zentoriano, esperaba emparejarse dentro de su propia especie, elegir un macho humano por encima de un frío y tranquilo zentoriano le garantizaría una vida de agitación y estrés y mucha pasión, se recordó.  
No había fin a los sentimientos que desataba en él y ahora, viéndolo temblar de miedo sobre la cama, delante de él, con sus largas y torneadas piernas abiertas y su suave entrada rosada expuesta, quiere hacerlo correrse, tan duro y por mucho tiempo que él nunca olvidara esa noche.  
Inclinándose depositó un cálido beso sobre la rosada punta del miembro, él gimió en voz baja y pudo sentirlo temblar bajo él mientras lamía con suavidad, trazando con la lengua la cuerda plateada que rodea el miembro palpitante, intentando eliminar todos los rastros de la dulce miel de amor para liberarlo.  
Dejó que la lengua jugara sobre su base durante un tiempo, construyendo su placer lentamente, pero no importaba con cuanto esmero lamiera o chupara, la cuerda drusiniana no mostraba señales de separarse, más bien se apretaba con mayor fuerza, provocando espasmos rítmicamente alrededor del tierno y joven miembro lo escucha gemir y jadear mientras lo tortura el placer.  
Hammer se detuvo un momento para mirarlo, sí que es precioso, sus suaves rizos chocolate despeinados esparcidos sobre las sabanas, sus mejillas dulcemente coloreadas de rosa por la necesidad, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su labio inferior totalmente rosado atrapado entre sus dientes blancos mostraban una imagen de placer intenso, casi doloroso, su pecho respiraba agitado, sus pezones, apretados y enrojecidos, totalmente erectos de deseo.  
Se inclinó para besar y lamer la extensión de su miembro, deteniéndose para chupar su cabeza, entonces lo escucho.  
—Hammer… oh Dios… por favor.  
Su propio pene palpitando dentro de sus pantalones por liberarse, con la suave voz que lo llama, apretó los puños y los dientes, obligándose a mantener el control, cada instinto dentro de él rugía que necesita ser tomado, lo reclamaría empujando profundamente la polla en el dulce agujero rosado expuesto, la haría las veces que fueran necesarias hasta llenarlo completamente con su semen, su sangre zentoriana llamándolo con un deseo casi animal tan fuerte que tenía que luchar para controlarlo.  
No puedes hacer eso, tengo que mantener el control…  
Timothée gime abiertamente, sin aliento mientras comienza a tomar centímetro a centímetro de su tierno miembro, hasta que lo tuvo completamente dentro de su boca, llena de su sabor, la textura de las cuerdas drusianas le impiden disfrutar por completo de la suavidad del miembro, mientras la caliente piel descubierta palpita contra su lengua, tan centrado en su tarea que apenas sintió que las manos pequeñas se habían soltado en algún momento de la colcha y habían encontrado el camino a su cabello, mientras Timothée enterraba los dedos en su cabellera espesa, lo oyó gemir su nombre otra vez.  
—Hammer… oh, se siente tan bien, no puedo evitarlo… ¡voy a correrme! — jadeó, mientras sus delgados dedos tiran de su cabello, su pelvis contrayéndose hacia delante, ofreciéndose a él por completo.  
Algo pareció romperse dentro suyo, anteriormente, su intensión era concentrándose en liberarlo de las cuerdas, pero ahora su objetivo cambió totalmente y pasó a ser hacer que se corriera por fin, chupando dentro de su boca, lo recorría una y otra vez con la punta de la lengua, al mismo tiempo, empujó el cordón de plata a un lado y comenzó a juguetear con sus gruesos dedos en el borde de su entrada, tal como lo había hecho cuando él estaba sobre la tarima del mercado.  
Su único pensamiento es hacerlo perder el control, hacerlo venir tan fuerte como pudiera, de forma que pudiera follarlo y sentir sus paredes interiores contrayéndose alrededor de la rígida vara que es su polla.  
—Hammer… Joder… ¡fóllame! por favor, sólo fóllame.  
Al mirar los cordones plateados que todavía se aferraban a su carne tierna y fresca, supo sin ninguna duda que eso es exactamente lo que tendría que hacer, ya que lamer y chupar no conseguirán eliminar toda la miel de amor que mantiene las cuerdas en su lugar.  
Timmy volvió lentamente en sí mientras la bruma de necesidad y placer que saturaron su cerebro disminuía, sin ninguna duda, fue el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, reforzado por el hecho de que su propio, estoico e inalcanzable capitán fue quien lo había chupado para llegar a él.  
—Timothée — Su profunda voz lo hizo sentarse de nuevo y mirarlo.  
Hammer todavía arrodillado entre sus muslos, contempla su miembro ahora flácido, pero las cuerdas drusinianas todavía siguen en su sitio.  
—Sí, señor— Le habría gustado cerrar las piernas, pero no había forma de hacerlo con los anchos hombros de Hammer manteniéndolas abiertas.  
—Me temo…— Suspiró — Me temo que chupar y lamer tu polla no funciona; la miel de amor no se está disolviendo, intentaremos con semen en su lugar.  
Timmy sintió que se le secaba la boca —Sí, señor— balbuceó—¿Cómo va a hacerlo?  
—Voy a intentar correrme sobre ti antes ¿De acuerdo?, luego masajeare tu miembro con mi venida, para intentar lavar lo que queda de miel del amor.  
—Sí, señor — Timmy se mordió el labio frustrada, bajó la mirada notando el prominente miembro de su capitán, no podía pensar que haría cuando llegara el momento de quitar la cuerda que cubre su entrada.  
—¿Estás preparado? — su voz rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que mientras él había estado pensando, su oficial superior se había estado desvistiendo.  
La visión del capitán Hammer desnudo le robo el aliento, sus hombros anchos y enormes conducen a unos brazos musculosos y a un pecho liso y bronceado que parecía haber sido tallado en piedra, perfilados abdominales bajaban hasta una cadera estrechas y un par de piernas bien musculadas, pero por alguna causa sus ojos no bajaron más allá de sus caderas, al detenerse en la polla larga y gruesa, completamente dura y preparada entre sus muslos, parece casi obscenamente grande para él, por un instante, se alegró de que él estuviera decidido a no penetrarlo de no ser necesario ¿cómo podría adaptarse a ese miembro enorme? La cabeza ancha, en forma de ciruela que coronaba su polla, goteando con líquido preseminal, mientras lo miraba, Hammer tomo su polla con una mano y se inclinó hacia él.  
—Quédate quieto y separe las piernas sargento — ordenó, su profunda voz sonó tensa con la tensión —Voy a correrme sobre tu miembro y entrada.  
Su mano ya se está moviendo, acariciando lentamente la longitud de su enorme verga, su entrada palpita con deseo, su capitán se tocaría hasta correrse sobre las cuerdas de plata que lo envuelven, pero quiere hacer algo más que descansar allí pasivamente y esperar a tener su miembro cubierto por su semen, él quiere ayudar.  
Preguntándose de dónde saca el valor para hacer lo que hace, se sentó en la cama y lo tomo, cuando sus dedos rodearon su gruesa polla, Hammer hizo un ruido bajo, ronco que salió del fondo de la garganta y que podía haber sido un gemido.  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — lo dijo con tono áspero, pero no se movió para detenerlo mientras Timothée se inclina hacia él.  
—Ayudándole… Capitán— añadió con retraso —No creí que le importara si yo sólo…— No termino la frase, en vez de eso, se inclinó hacia delante y lamió con suavidad la cabeza redondeada de su polla, el delicioso sabor salado del líquido preseminal se propagó por su lengua al instante, haciéndolo desear más, valientemente metió toda la cabeza en la boca, lamiéndola y besándola al tiempo que acariciaba la gruesa verga con las manos.  
Hammer gimió en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en la visión de Timothée chupando y lamiendo su polla, sus enormes manos encontraron el camino hasta su cabeza, sus dedos se deslizaron entre la mata de rizos chocolate, guiándolo suavemente mientras le folla la boca.  
—Dios, eres precioso —murmura mientras se frota entre sus labios —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hermoso?  
Timmy sintió un escalofrío de placer al oír el sonido de su gemido y sus suaves palabras ¿Podía ser que sintiera algo por él? ¿O sólo es el placer de tenerlo chupándole la polla? Esperaba que fuera lo primero.  
Está ya tan excitado como si su orgasmo no hubiese sucedido y deseaba que el orgasmo del capitán Hammer llegara pronto y se así poder sentir su cálida semilla cubriendo su miembro y centro.  
Su deseo no tardó mucho en ser cumplido, el miembro del mayor parecía crecer a lo ancho e incluso ponerse más dura en su mano, puede sentir la cabeza palpitando contra su lengua, entonces, Hammer la alejó con suavidad de él.  
—regresa a la cama otra vez, sargento — ordenó con voz ronca— voy a correrme sobre ti.  
Gimió en voz baja mientras obedecía su orden, más que nada, quiere sentirlo dentro suyo, bombeando su semen caliente en su centro, pero parecía que eso no es lo que ocurriría, en vez de eso, iba a correrse sobre de él, lo cual seguramente no sería tan agradable como tenerlo corriéndose en él.  
Hammer se tumbó sobre él soportando su peso con uno de sus musculosos brazos, mientras él mismo encerraba su pene en un puño con fuerza, al mirar hacia abajo entre ellos, Timmy pudo ver la cabeza de su polla siguiendo el camino de la cuerda de plata que le rodeaba el miembro, mientras frotaba toda su longitud, tuvo un segundo para reflexionar sobre lo increíblemente bien que se sentía cuando él se frotaba contra el borde de su entrada, y en un momento, él ya está corriéndose.  
Timmy mordió su labio y vio fascinado como brotaba un chorro después de otro de semen espeso y blanco de la cabeza de la polla y baña su flácido miembro, el semen es caliente, lo cubre como crema cálida y resbala hasta su entrada.  
Por fin Hammer termino, se dejó caer al lado suyo durante un momento, los planos suaves de su pecho musculoso se agitaban mientras toma aire después de un orgasmo tan intenso y prolongado, durante un momento, se encontraron cara a cara con él, no pudo evitar mirar en las profundidades de los ojos azul plateado con asombro.  
El capitán le devolvió la mirada, una expresión más suave de la que nunca había visto en sus duras facciones iluminan su rostro —No tenías por qué hacerlo, lo sabes — retumbó en voz baja, levantando la mano para recorrer la curva de la mejilla con un dedo suave —Chuparme, quiero decir, yo podía haberlo conseguido.  
—Yo quise hacerlo— le devolvió la mirada —Quería saborearte de la misma forma en que me probabas a mí — casi en un susurro, todavía atrapada en la plata y el azul de la mirada.  
—Timothée — murmuró acariciándole todavía la mejilla.  
Él se estremeció bajo su contacto —¿Sí capitán?  
El momento pareció extenderse entre ellos como un hilo de miel caliente y por un momento, en verdad, podría besarlo, pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, permitir que las cosas entre ellos se hiciesen demasiado personales, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, retiró la mano y se sentó.  
—Veamos si funciona— Su tono fue brusco y cortante como si estuviese enfadado consigo mismo por traicionarse demasiado, pero Timmy no pudo evitar sentir su corazón agitarse, durante un momento, había estado seguro de que Hammer siente algo por él, incluso siendo un zentoriano.  
Tratando de mantener un aire práctico, Hammer se inclinó para examinarle el miembro, casi gimió ante la erótica visión de su semen bañando su intimidad y el cordón de plata que lo ata, pero de algún modo se contuvo, necesita ser cuidadoso, y mantener sus emociones bajo control, mientras se veían a los ojos, casi le había dicho que lo amaba.  
Ha estado actuando como un cadete enamorado con su primer amor en plena floración en lugar de como un experimentado capitán intentando ayudar a su subordinado, uno muy obstinado, es casi tan irritante como hermoso, Timothée es más manejable desde que lo ató en la cama, al igual que después de la paliza que le había dado en el mercado de esclavos ¿Podía ser que todo lo que necesitaba ese irritante y hermoso oficial fuese atención? Si sólo hace uso de su privilegio como capitán con él cada noche, no puede follarlo una vez y dejarlo ir, quiere al sargento Timothée Chalamet bajo él cada noche, reclamarlo completamente, mostrarle cómo se sentía…  
Sentimientos otra vez, joder, él está haciéndole perder el control de sus emociones, haciendo que lo amara y eso es un estado peligroso de las cosas.  
—Déjame intentar arrancarte eso — murmuró, forzando a su mente a volver a la tarea que tenía entre manos.  
Timmy gimió sin aliento mientras él capitán comenzó a tirar de la cuerda que cubre su miembro, comenzando a sonreír cuando la fastidiosa cuerda comenzaba a despegarse de su carne, por fin su miembro es libre de la constante tortura sexual que había experimentado, está a unos cuantos centímetros de ser libre completamente.  
Hammer se sintió tranquilo cuando la cuerda comenzó a despegarse del joven miembro de su sargento, pero prontamente su ceño se frunció, la cuerda de plata que cubre su entrada todavía está allí.  
—Timothée — dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con voz severa —¿K te puso miel de amor en algún otro sitio más? ¿En tu interior quiero decir?  
Él vio que los ojos del sargento se abrían al entender sus preguntas y después parpadeaba y dirigía la mirada a donde su polla estaba dura contra su vientre una vez más.  
—Uh, ¿Quieres decir…?  
—Tu culo ¿K vertió alguna cantidad de miel ahí dentro? — dejó que un dedo viajara bajando desde sus bolas al apretado capullo de entrada, para su sorpresa, Timothée se resaltó.  
—Sí, quiero… quiero decir… no— Se sentó de repente y comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama —No, no lo hizo, obviamente esto no va a funcionar así que supongo que es mejor que me vaya, gracias por intentarlo, capitán.  
—Espere un minuto sargento — Hammer lo tomo del brazo, arrastrándole de vuelta a donde de vuelta a la cama —Estás mintiéndome— acusó, estudiando la mirada culpable de su hermoso rostro —Él te puso miel de amor ahí, ¿cierto?  
—¿Y qué si lo hizo? — Su antiguo desafío está de vuelta, emparejado con un destello de temor —Eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacer algo al respecto.  
Hammer resopló con impaciencia —Por supuesto que sí; si no conseguimos despegar los nudos de amor ahora, tendrás que vivir con ellos el resto de tu vida.  
—Bien, tampoco es tan malo, ¿no? — Tiró del brazo que le tenía agarrado, intentando soltarse —Supongo que me las arreglaré de alguna manera.  
—No, no lo harás. — Hammer tiró de él hacia atrás y la hizo sentarse en la cama a su lado —Lo siento, Timothée, pero voy a tener que follarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, siempre los leo y me llenan de mucho amor, aun tengo la corazonada de que este capitulo me dejara amenazas por volver a dejarlos en una parte importante... lo siento, pero en el siguiente capitilo prometo no defraudarlos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos !! eh vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, por todo él tiempo que han esperado por él, saben que adoro leer todos sus comentarios, gracias por estar aquí los quiero mucho y a leer! c:
> 
> Quien sienta alguna clase de dejavú con esta actualización, no lo es, ya había publicado esté capítulo hace un par de horas, pero me di cuenta que había subido una parte incorrecta, esta es la correcta, lamento mucho si les hice perder el tiempo, ahora sí los dejo para que disfruten c:

voy a tener que follarte, esas palabras retumbaron por toda su mente, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico en toda regla — Nunca he sido capaz de tomar a un hombre de tamaño normal, lo sé porque lo intenté una vez, y joder sí duele, y eso que el chico no tenía siquiera la mitad de su tamaño.   
Hammer sintió que su corazón se contraía, pero sabe que tiene que ser firme — Seré suave.   
Los ojos del menor se entrecerraron incrédulos —Se cómo se desarrolla el apareamiento de los zentorianos, todos lo saben, cabalgatas duras rápidas y prolongadas, lo siento, simplemente no creo que pueda soportarlo.  
Él me tiene miedo, miedo de que rompa mi palabra, no puede culparlo después del modo en que la traté, golpeándolo en el mercado de esclavos y follándolo frente a todo el mundo allí, parte de él quiere dejarlo ir esta vez, disculparse y suplicar que entendiera cómo se siente, pero sabe que no puede hacer eso, si lo dejaba ir, le estaría causando un grave perjuicio, condenándolo a una vida de esclavitud sexual a los nudos y si intenta explicarle que él lo llevaba al límite porque lo ama, solamente le haría sentir más incómodo, lo que sólo empeoraría la situación, sólo puede hacer lo que su sargento le suplica que no hiciera, tener que enterrar su gruesa polla profundamente en su trasero y correrse dentro de él, tanto si él lo quiere como si no.   
—Lo siento, Timothée — dijo dándole la vuelta y empujando una almohada debajo de su estómago para levantarlo —pero no puedo permitir que tu pánico te mantenga esclavizado, tengo que hacer esto, tengo que joderte.   
Estudió la cara del menor con ansiedad, buscando señales de lágrimas o de asco, él está respirando con fuerza, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pecho agitándose rápidamente, pero cuando le devolvió la mirada, sólo vio una mezcla de lamento y tristeza en sus hermosas jemas verdes.  
Timmy vio los pensamientos que cruzaron por la cara de capitán y supo el momento exacto en que él decidió ignorar sus súplicas y follarle el culo de todas formas ¿Cómo puede detenerlo?   
Cuando le dio la vuelta y lo puso sobre su estómago, empujando la almohada debajo suyo, para levantarle el trasero, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que lo detuviera, no iba a ser capaz de evitar que le follara, está atrapado.   
El miedo subió por su garganta al recordar la vez en que intento hacer eso, el dolor del estiramiento había sido tan inmediato, tan intenso, que había gritado un alto antes de que el hombre con el que estaba manoseándose hubiera conseguido siquiera meter la cabeza de su polla dentro de él, ahora el capitán Hammer se proponía meter toda la longitud de su polla en él ¡Esto sería una tortura!   
Sus nervios se rompieron, al menos tenía que intentar escapar, él ya se colocaba entre sus piernas, pero aún no lo había sujetando, removiéndose debajo de él, intentó correr, si sólo pudiera conseguir salir de sus habitaciones, está seguro de que no lo seguiría, ni siquiera le preocupaba si los otros miembros de la tripulación lo veían desnudo, sólo quiere escapar de allí.   
Ni siquiera llegó fuera de la cama.   
—Ya te lo dije, esto es por tu propio bien Timothée — gruñó Hammer a su oído mientras lo arrastra de nuevo a la posición anterior — ¿Te quedarás quieto o tengo que atarte otra vez?   
—¡Déjame ir! — Timmy está en modo “lucha o huye” se retorció contra él, intentando liberarse de su control castigador, no le preocupaba si tenía que llevar los malditos nudos de amor el resto de su vida, no quería librarse de ellos de esa manera.   
—Bien, tú te lo has buscado — Poniéndolo boca abajo sobre el colchón, tiró de una de las bufandas de seda y le ató las manos a la espalda, entonces empujó de nueva cuenta la almohada bajo suyo y le separó las piernas por la fuerza.   
—No—intentó alejarse de nuevo, pero él lo mantiene quieto.   
—No me hagas atarte las piernas también— rechinó, su voz profunda llena de emoción —¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea! Te dije que sería suave.   
— Por favor, Hammer, ¡tengo miedo! — está jadeando, casi exhausto debido el intenso pánico que lo abruma.   
—No quiero que me tengas miedo Timothée — Él parecía roto, un hombre que odiaba lo que está haciendo, pero decidido a hacerlo de todos modos — Pero tengo que hacerlo, por tu propio bien, cuanto antes te quedes quieto y dejes de luchar, más pronto terminará todo.   
—Por favor… — comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.   
—Lo siento— Su profunda voz ahogada por la emoción y durante un momento se preguntó si en aquellos brillantes ojos azul-plateado podía haber lágrimas también.   
El pensamiento lo distrajo tanto que se olvidó de luchar, realmente, le gustaría poder ver la cara del capitán completamente, pero eso es imposible por la posición en la que se encuentra.   
—Te juro por mi vida que seré amable — le susurró en un tono bajo, roto —Por favor, Timmy, ¿Puedes confiar en mí?   
Timmy, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba de esa manera tan suave y cariñosa, cierta mente no esperaba que su estoico capitán fuera quien lo llamara así de vuelta, pensar en la suavidad de sus palabras pareció derretir el frío nudo de pánico que se formó en su estómago —Yo lo intentaré, supongo, — susurró otra vez —Pero, aunque puedas intentar entrar completamente, la cuerda está pegada justo sobre mi entrada, no hay mucho espacio para que tu polla intente entrar.   
—Las cuerdas están más sueltas que antes— le aseguró—Creo que por lo menos, parte de la miel se ha disuelto, no debería ser un problema— Unas manos grandes le acariciaron la parte baja de su espalda y sus glúteos temblorosos se calmaron mientras él le habla —¿Puedo entrar Timmy por favor? ¿Me permites intentar liberarte? Sólo confía en mí, no te lastimare.   
Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, él asintió —Sí— susurró, tan bajo que apenas pudo oír su propia voz. —Sí, yo confiaré en ti Ham...   
Armie… Ya que llegamos a esta situación tan intima, dejemos las formalidades de lado— la voz del zentoriano se mantuvo baja y su corazón latió rápidamente, nadie podía llamarlo así dentro de la nave.  
Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí — murmuró con tranquilidad, no esperaba que el capitán fuera tan cálido con él, a pesar de carencia de emociones.   
Dedos cálidos encontraron la hendidura en su trasero, algo frío fue extendido sobre su apretada entrada, a pesar de sus gemidos de incomodidad, Armie lo penetraba lentamente, follandole con los dedos su capullo rosado, abriéndolos en forma de tijeras para estirarlo, buscando prepararlo.   
La suavidad y lo íntimo de su contacto le recordó la forma en que le había puesto el ungüento después de azotarlo en el mercado de esclavos ¿Realmente lo tomaría tan lentamente? Solo espera que fuera capaz de ser tierno y cuidadoso a pesar de sus instintos zentorianos que lo guían a tomarlo duramente a pesar de su miedo, su ritmo cardiaco empezó a bajar, tal vez no sería tan terrible y doloroso como lo imagina.   
La ancha cabeza del pene de Armie presionó contra su entrada, lentamente, pero sin detenerse, entró en él, gimió por la intrusión, no pudo evitar retorcerse y alejarse sin éxito, no es que la invasión lo lastimara, simplemente es una ligera incomodidad, está muy lejos de doler cómo lo había temido, lo siente terriblemente íntimo, en una forma que no está preparado para aceptar, a pesar de que había prometido confiar en él, no se sentía listo para darle eso, no cuando todavía es sobre los sentimientos del capitán.   
Otra pulgada de su polla lo atravesó, estirando su tierna entrada, mientras jadea en una mezcla de dolor y placer —¡Por favor! — Odió el tono suplicante de su voz, pero parecía que no puede evitarlo, no podía evitar retorcerse debajo de él, lo siente bien, tan bien al estar abierto de esa manera, poseído por un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo sujeto bajo él y tomarlo de la manera que quisiese.   
El pensamiento lo llenó de confusión, seguramente, Armie no quería estar sujetándolo y tomándolo tan íntimamente, llenándolo tan profundamente, donde ningún hombre lo había llenado antes.   
—No te muevas, intenta relajarte — Las manos calientes y suaves acariciaron su espalda como si estuviese intentando calmarlo —Sólo déjame entrar por completo, será más fácil una vez que te acostumbres a tenerme dentro.   
Respondió con un jadeó mientras la polla se empujaba más dentro de él, puede sentir como su entrada se estira para recibir el gran miembro, olas de deseo bañan su cuerpo. mientras el placer comienza a clavarse en él, está en el borde de recibir más de lo que puede soportar, Armie apenas tiene un poco más de la mitad dentro suyo, se dio cuenta de que nada lo detendría, lo sujetaría, y le follaría su pequeño agujero hasta que se corriera dentro de él, las sensaciones que se disparan por sus nervios mientras su capitán se desliza dentro de él son tan intensas que no puede evitar gemir con cada empuje.   
— Relájate y déjame entrar, Timmy — Mientas pronunciaba las palabras, la base de su polla se deslizó dentro suyo, sintió las caderas musculosas y afiladas del zentoriano golpear contra su trasero.   
No podía creer que estuviera tomándolo entero, llegando tan profundamente dentro suyo, se siente más estirado como nunca antes, sus paredes se apretaron alrededor del miembro, lleno hasta el límite, no podía pensar en tomar siquiera otro centímetro, gimió en voz baja, al sentirse abierto e indefenso debajo de Armie   
Empujó hacia atrás hasta que casi estuvo totalmente fuera de ella y después se lanzó hacia delante, empujando la gruesa longitud de su polla profundamente en el coño de Tabitha y haciéndola gritar con una mezcla de dolor y placer.   
—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿mejor? — la voz de Armie sonó áspera, su vientre se contrajo.   
Asintió lentamente buscando acomodarse mejor sobre la almohada — Mejor Armie —   
—Voy a comenzar, respira Timmy — Obedeció y respiro profundamente, fue más consciente de la restricción de sus brazos, y sus manos atadas, sus piernas totalmente abiertas mientras la gruesa polla se ensarta en su entrada, abierto y húmedo, no tenía otra alternativa más que dejarse joder.   
El placer-dolor de cada embestida con la que su canal es golpeado con la polla de Armie es demasiado intenso, rito de las bufandas de ceda que lo atan en un intento por soltarlas simplemente no puede mantenerse quieto, en otro caso, seguramente estaría tirando de esos mechones rubios y arañándole la espalda al ritmo de sus embestidas, incapaz de dejar de envolverse por la pasión del momento, pero su capitán lo mantuvo quieto con una fuerza enloquecedora, una de sus grandes manos presionando sus muñecas contra su espalda baja, mientras la otra se aferra a su cadera atrayéndolo con cada empuje de su polla, machacando su interior, llenando su agujero con una embestidas salvajes una y otra vez.  
Presiono su rostro contra las sabanas en un intento por callar sus gemidos, aunque una mancha de saliva comenzó a formarse, no puede mantener su boca cerrada, es demasiado intenso, sus piernas se estiraron, y sus pies en puntas en un intento de que sus caderas se alzaran y pudiera recibir más profundamente los golpes del hombre, los nudos de amor se apartaron de su mente, concentrándose únicamente en el duro miembro que lo llena, parecía estar echo para el placer, tocando todos los puntos correctos en su interior, su vista se nublo, moviendo las caderas en un intento por restregar su propio miembro hinchado y adolorido contra la almohada.   
Una estocada llego mucho más lejos en su interior, provocando que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, su miembro se sacudió contra su vientre, por la intensidad pura de las embestidas, su cuerpo se estremeció con agudos picos de placer, justo donde el cuerpo del capitán se une con él suyo, Armie continuo bombeando en su interior, gimió duramente cuando los espasmos de sus paredes interiores se apretaron alrededor del grueso miembro, Armie se corría, llenándolo con chorros calientes, inundando su interior con su semen mientras él rogaba y gemía, arqueándose en él aire llegando a su propia liberación, su miembro se llenó más allá de lo que podía imaginar, derramándose sobre su vientre y humedeciendo la almohada bajo él.   
¡Oh, Dios! tan jodidamente bueno, tan increíblemente bueno, su mente canta sin parar, su cuerpo completamente laxo sobre la cama, sus pies apenas pueden sostenerlo, esta seguro se que se hubiera derrumbado sobre la cama como un maniquí de no ser por las grandes manos que lo sujetan; puede sentir el semen espeso y caliente desbordándose de su entrada y deslizándose por la cara interna de sus muslos, no hay manera de que exista algún resto de miel de amor en su interior.  
_____________________________________  
Las paredes interiores de Timmy lo habían estado acariciando como si sus paredes internas fuesen un guante de terciopelo, estimulándolo hasta el orgasmo antes de que siquiera comenzara a empujar a su interior.  
ÉL no intentó contenerse, con alivio se dejó ir, empujando dentro del joven tan profundamente como podía, en un intento por asegurarse de que su semen limpiara todos los rastros de miel de amor de una vez por todas.   
—Lo siento — murmuró suavemente mientras afloja la forma en que lo sujeta de la parte baja de su cuerpo—¿Te hice daño? — Es una pregunta estúpida, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerla, tenía que saber la condición del pequeño humano.   
Timmy ocultó el rostro en la almohada, negándose a mirarlo — No como lo pensaba, estaba asustado y avergonzado, pero… se sintió bastante bien —Su voz es apagada, casi somnolienta y su tono vagamente dulcificado.  
—Lo siento tanto Timmy — murmuró angustiado — Nunca seré capaz de decirte cuánto lo lamento— soltó una de sus manos, posando cuidadosamente sus caderas sobre la almohada, acaricio sus rizos, peinándolos hacía atrás.   
—Está bien, Armie — Con un obvio esfuerzo levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes hermosamente brillantes —¿Has terminado?   
—¡Oh joder sí! — Se dio cuenta de que todavía está enterrado hasta la empuñadura en el cálido interior, intentó salir con suavidad, pero Timmy dio un pequeño gemido de dolor que le rompió el corazón; quiere unirlo a él, arrastrarlo tan cerca, mantenerlo abrazado y consolarlo, pero sabe que es imposible.   
Probablemente a su oficial le gustaría alejarse de él tanto como fuese posible tan pronto todo esto terminara, en vez de acercarlo a su lado, le desató los brazos y le frotó las muñecas donde las bufandas de seda dejaron unas tenues marcas rojas, sólo hay una cosa más que tiene que hacer y después lo dejaría sólo para recoger su dignidad.   
Con lentitud metió la mano entre sus piernas y encontró el lazo de cuerda plateada drusiniana, intento tirar de ella, escucho un suave gritó de su oficial y se sacudió debajo de él, pero los nudos de amor por fin se soltaron.   
—Lo tengo — susurró alejándolos de su cuerpo, pasaron por momentos tan íntimos para lograr soltarlos que no pretende arriesgarse a que se adhirieran a él de nueva cuenta, mientras los hacía un nudo en su mano, él pequeño humano se acomodó de lado con la cara contra las sabanas.   
Abrió la boca para preguntarle si está bien, pero la cerró de nuevo, por supuesto que no lo está, no después de lo que él acaba de hacerle, termino de reunir toda la cuerda y bajó de la cama, lo dejaría tranquilo, es lo único que podía hacer por ahora.   
Al dirigir la mirada hacia la cuerda plateada en su mano, se preguntó por qué, incluso a pesar de que Timmy está por fin libre de los malditos nudos de amor, él sintió como si uno estuviese atado a su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que lo disfrutaran y que no los haya decepcionado, realmente esa es mi mayor preocupación, pero ya todo está echo, nos vemos en la siguiente, estamos a solo un capítulo de terminar, yeyy!!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente!! pues llegamos al final de esta sensual y jugosa historia, espero que realmente les guste y disfruten mucho el desenlace, entre el capitán Hammer y el oficial Chalamet, les tengo noticias nuevas, podrán leerlas al final de capitulo c: y bueno pues nada, los dejo leer con total gusto, los veo en las notas finales.

Timmy se sentó en la cama y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar ¿Realmente le importa tan poco como para dejarle sólo tan pronto como terminaron?

Sabe que al final consiguió dejarse llevar en cierto modo, pero no había podido evitarlo, durante casi una semana fue torturado por los nudos de amor excitándolo, empujándolo más allá de su punto de resistencia y aun así no había logrado venirse, entonces Armie lo había acariciado, lamido, follado, y lo había hecho correrse tan dura e intensamente, antes de que siquiera pudiera recuperar el aliento, lo había obligado a permanecer inmóvil mientras hacía que sus temores se hicieran realidad.

Pero una vez que entro en él, apenas podía recordar por qué había tenido miedo, Armie fue suave, y cuidadoso que apenas podía creer que era el mismo hombre que había usurpado su entrada frente a todos en el mercado de esclavos; con sólo unas cuentas embestidas en su entrada, logro hacerlo venirse otra vez, la forma en que frotó su miembro contra la almohada que había puesto debajo de él lo ayudo en gran medida, eso y el hecho de que había deseado que algo así sucediera por tanto tiempo, que apenas podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo, teniendo en cuenta todo eso ¿cómo iba a poder evitar correrse otra vez con los recuerdos de su capitán tomándolo? Especialmente cuando se siente tan enamorado de él.

Aunque es bastante obvio que él no comparte exactamente sus sentimientos, pensó con tristeza, mientras se acomoda en uno de los lados de la cama para hacer un análisis de sí mismo; las cuerdas drusinianas habían desaparecido por fin, dejando como recuerdo débiles huellas rojizas, sobre su piel que le recuerdan su error al ser atrapado y comercializado como un trozo de carne, recordó la forma en que él había chupado y lamido su pezón después de soltar el primer nudo de amor y quiso llorar otra vez, no tiene sentido desear que volviese y lo abrazara, besando casa una de las marcas rojas, el capitán Hammer se marchó sin darle alguna señal de que volvería.

Eso fue culpa suya, a final de cuentas, lloriquear, suplicar y no confiar en él incluso cuando prometió ser amable, lo asusto con sus jadeos y gemidos en un despliegue emocional, probablemente resultó repulsivo para un zentoriano, después de todo, ellos no tienen sentimiento alguno, al menos no como el resto de especies inteligentes en la galaxia.

Pero había escuchado dolor en su voz cuando lucho contra él, alejó el pensamiento, claramente, había estado equivocado, es hora de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y abandonar la habitación para volver a la suya, está seguro que él capitán Hammer espera a que se vaya de sus aposentos, así él podría volver a su vida rígidamente controlada y olvidaría incluso que tuvo que ayudar a uno de sus oficiales de forma tan íntima.

Cansado, se arrastró fuera de la cama, busco su uniforme y volvió a colocárselo, se dio cuenta de lo bien que se siente llevarlo puesto sin los jodidos _nudos de amor_ , todo iría mucho mejor ahora, volvería al ritmo normal de las cosas y trataría de fingir que nada de esto había ocurrido, incluso podría pedir un traslado a otra nave de Intergaláctica para que así pudiera dejar todo este incidente en el olvido para siempre.

Algo cálido y húmedo bajo por su mejilla, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, enfadado, no es el momento de llorar, es el momento de ir a su habitación e intentar dormir, pero, ¡Joder! saber que no le importa de la misma que a él, duele, duele mucho.

Suspirando, salió de las habitaciones de Armie y caminó por el pasillo, sintiéndose peor de lo que nunca se había sentido desde que puso por primera vez un pie dentro del _Orgullo de la justicia_.

______________________

Timothée ya se había marchado de sus aposentos cuando volvió, no sabe si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado, saber sobre las emociones que Timmy siente por él, le hace sentir como si tuviese un puño de hierro que le apretara el corazón tan duro que podría explotar, al menos se las había arreglado para eliminar los nudos de amor que rodeaban su pálido y delicado cuerpo, liberándolo de la esclavitud sexual, se alegra de ello.

Desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma, que no hubiera tenido que asustarlo al final de su encuentro, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Había intentado ser suave, no queriendo hacerle daño, pero era bastante obvio, por su reacción anterior en el mercado de esclavos, que no lo había conseguido un éxito total en eso, así que se vio obligado a sí mismo a dejarlo acurrucado solo en su cama, sabiendo que muy probablemente su oficial no querría estar cerca suyo otra vez, no después de todo lo que casi lo obligo a hacer.

Joder ¿cómo ese suave y pequeño humo consiguió meterse debajo de su piel de esa manera? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de quererlo? ¿Dejar de necesitarlo? ¿Dejar de amarlo? Sabe que es inútil si quiera intentarlo, una vez entregado, su amor no puede ser eliminado.

Pensó en convocarlo de nuevo, una vez ambos estuvieran más tranquilos, y hacer uso de su privilegio como capitán de la nave, pero está seguro que Timmy lo odiaría si terminara haciendo eso, incluso si no lo hiciera, su especie se empareja para toda la vida, así que una follada rápida sólo avivaría las llamas de su pasión por él, no las apagaría, no puede aceptar nada que no fuese la completa rendición de Timothée, tanto de su corazón, como de su cuerpo; y teniendo en cuenta cuán obstinado y voluntarioso puede ser, duda profundamente que Timmy estuviese dispuesto a entregarse a él entera e incondicionalmente.

Cómo si fuese a considerarlo siquiera, después de lo que le hiciste pasar, se dijo furioso, él le odia, por supuesto que lo hace, llego a lo más privada de su cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo, marcándolo, con un consentimiento casi forzado, el robo toda la pureza que su cuerpo aún conservaba.

Además, lo había arrastrado desnudo por el mercado de esclavos, lo había encadenado al poste de flagelación y azotado hasta que las lágrimas y el llanto se hicieron presentes, después lo había obligado a someterse a la indignidad de ser lamido y chupado por completo para conseguir cierto alivio de los nudos de amor que envolvían su cuerpo, durante todo el tiempo que le había llevado hacerlo, todo parecía necesario y correcto, pero ahora se pregunta cuánto había sido realmente una obligación de su cargo como oficial superior y cuánto había sido por sus fuertes emociones zentorianas fuera de control.

Le debo una explicación, sí, la debe, también tiene que hablarle acerca de las pruebas grabadas que había obtenido en el mercado de esclavos.

Tendrían que ser mostradas al juez que llevara el caso de K, por supuesto, su hermoso rostro sería difuminada para proteger su identidad, pero todavía lo necesita para firmar la declaración de su liberación como rehén del traficante, antes de que se entregara en el juzgado la orden oficial.

A regañadientes, acepto que tendría que llamarlo de vuelta a sus aposentos, pero no en este mismo instante, le dejaría descansar y lo llamara mañana, eso le daría tiempo para librarse de la tensión y relajarse, para ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir exactamente qué y cómo lo diría, él lo dejaría marcharse si es lo que Timmy quiere, sin importar lo doloroso que fuera.

______________________________________________

 _Sargento Timothée Chalamet diríjase a las habitaciones del capitán, sargento Timothée Chalamet, diríjase a las habitaciones del capitán inmediatamente_.

¡joder no otra vez! Comenzó a preguntarse si comenzaba a oír cosas ¿Realmente el capitán Hammer le llama a sus habitaciones de nueva cuenta? ¿Qué puede querer de él después de que anoche le dejara absolutamente claro que no quiere estar cerca suyo?

No han pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde su última visita y Armie ya está llamando de vuelta ¿Qué estaría pensando el resto de la tripulación sobre él? Suspiro profundamente, todo el día a estado recibiendo miradas de otros oficiales, miradas envidiosas de la gran mayoría de las mujeres y lujuriosas de parte de los hombres, está claro que todos llegaron a la conclusión obvia cuando escucharon su convocatoria la noche pasada, el capitán Hammer por fin estaba ejerciendo sus privilegios, y ahora quiere follarlo de nuevo.

¿Realmente volvería a follarle? Quizás le llamo para pedirle que renuncie o que solicite un traslado, tal vez le ofrezca un puesto en otra nave y así no tendría que estar recordando la noche que pasaron juntos cada vez que se encuentren en algún lugar, eso es lo más probable.

Armie lo dejó pasar cuando llamó, entro rápidamente por delante de él a la primera zona, intentando no pensar en las actividades que habían practicado la última vez que había estado allí ¡Maldito hombre por ponerlo tan caliente y maldito por estar tan jodidamente bueno! 

Su enorme cuerpo vestido con el uniforme de _Intergaláctica_ parecía el doble de delicioso ahora que sabe lo que se encuentra debajo del uniforme, como es habitual, no tiene ni un cabello fuera de sitio, aunque… hay una mirada impasible dibujada en sus ojos azul-plateado que es imposible de leer, puede ser deseo, o censura, o quizás irritación por tener que hablar con él otra vez; su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente contra su pecho cuando Armie se volvió y dio un paso hacia él, se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse lo más quieto posible.

—Timothée… —Su profunda voz sonó a través de las paredes de la habitación, por primera vez, balbuceante —Yo… Yo necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

Quiso evitarse el dolor y la vergüenza que está seguro que siente por él —Si es por lo de la noche pasada…

—¡No! — Armie levantó una de sus manos enormes para detenerlo —Al menos… no todavía, primero necesito enseñarte algo— le hizo un gesto hacia el sofá azul de su sala de estar —Por favor, toma asiento.

Inquieto, se sentó en uno de los sofás azules ¿Qué podría querer mostrarle de cualquier modo? Con un toque a algún control a distancia, Armie hizo bajar un proyector desde el techo y comenzó a reproducir una grabación, él se sentó a su lado en el sofá, demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad y control, pero para entonces las imágenes en la pantalla lo tienen atónito, apenas intentó alejarse del grande cuerpo.

Allí está el polvoriento y caliente mercado de esclavos de Nova seis, lleno de mercaderes de túnicas púrpura y mercancía humana, cuando la muchedumbre se apartó del lente de la cámara, se quedó pasmado, allí desnudo, encadenado y con los brazos estirados encima de la mugrienta tarima con su miembro desnudo agitándose y su rosada entrada abierta para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo, mientras la toma se volvía más cercana, una gran mano pareció ajustar la cámara para incluir a K en la toma, de pie justo al lado suyo, se dio cuenta de que esto debía provenir de un dispositivo de grabación oculto que él capitán debió llevar con él cuando acudió a su rescate.

—¿Por qué me está enseñando esto? — preguntó aturdido, observando como el escenario cambia, para mostrar como Armie le acaricia los pezones, mientras habla con el traficante de esclavos, casi pudo sentir otra vez su contacto mientras miraba la toma, un escalofrío de puro deseo lo asaltó.

—Para hacerte saber que tu pequeña incursión clandestina no fue un completo fracaso, vamos a poder usar esta evidencia para probar que K está vendiendo esclavos de manera muy activa, por supuesto, desenfocaremos tu rostro y tu nombre no será mencionado en ninguna declaración, pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

—Si, esto es bueno, por fin se podrá condenar a K, gracias por infórmame capitán —bajó la mirada observando sus propias manos, intentando no ver la manera en que Armie le había estado tocando, sí solamente lo tocara de esa manera una vez más… pero no existe alguna posibilidad de que eso ocurriera porque Armie ya no tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo, los nudos de amor drusinianos ya han sido removidos de su cuerpo y como su capitán no había tenido otra motivación que no fuese su sentido del deber para poder liberarlo, eso no volvería a suceder, quiere volver a su camarote y dejar de torturarse a sí mismo con deseos que nunca se cumplirán.

—Me gustaría explicarte algo… acerca de lo que sucedió de anoche— Armie se deslizó más cerca de él en el sofá, comenzó a captar el aroma cálido y masculino de su piel, de repente su boca estuvo tan seca que le es difícil hablar.

—Honestamente, capitán, no es necesaria ninguna explicación — susurro suavemente, mientras buscaba otro lugar a donde mirar.

Armie tomo su barbilla, levantándola con una mano suavemente, obligándolo a mirarlo — Ciertamente lo es, al menos para la mayor parte de las actividades que ocurrieron Timothée — murmuró buscando su mirada —Anoche yo te coloqué en una posición espantosa ¿No quieres saber el por qué lo hice?

Respiro profundamente a medida que el calor sube por su rostro, ruborizando sus mejillas — Yo sé por qué lo hizo, estaba decidido a liberarme de los nudos de amor sin importar cómo, y usted tenía razón, lo admito, así que en realidad, no es la gran cosa— dijo con apuración, deseando que Armie le permitiera marcharse, incluso el sentir su mano en la barbilla le resulta enloquecedor, comenzando a calentar su cuerpo, con esa simple caricia desato toda la pasión en su interior.

—¿No es la gran cosa? Ya veo— El rostro de Armie es como una nube de tormenta, tantas emociones que apenas puede distinguir si realmente existe alguna o simplemente lo está imaginando —¿Ahora que ya eres libre de los nudos de amor no te importa saber cómo me siento con respecto a ti?

—Espera un minuto ¿Tu sientes algo… por mí? — él le frunció el ceño, todo comienza a confundirlo —¿Qué quiere decir con cómo se siente? Toda la galaxia sabe que los zentorianos no tienen sentimientos.

—¿No tenemos sentimientos? De todas las cosas estúpidas… exasperantes… irritantes — Se puso de pie bruscamente, comenzando a pasearse como león enjaulado por la habitación —No es que “no tengamos sentimientos” Timothée, es que nuestras emociones son demasiado intensas, y cuando no están bajo control, pueden resultar peligrosas — Le dedico una mirada fuerte, intensa, que hizo su cuerpo vibrar — Fue por ello por lo que he intentado poner freno a los míos cuando estoy a tu alrededor, pero tú… tú siempre te las arreglabas para llegar a mí, de cualquier jodida forma, tú me haces sentir tan fuertemente, sin importar con cuanto control lo intente no puedo detenerlos.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando —¿Usted puede sentir? Quiero decir ¿Lo hace? ¿Yo le hago sentir? — Sentía como si un grupo de mariposas acabaran de nacer en su estómago y comenzaran a revolotear dentro suyo, hasta su esófago, respiro profundamente intentando controlar su excitación, después de todo, Armie no había dicho con exactitud qué es lo que le hace sentir, y es igual de probable que fuese irritación e ira que amor y deseo.

—Lo haces — el rubio lo miró, sus ojos con anillos plateados brillan más que nunca con emociones obvias, mientras se mantenía firme frente a él —No es que eso importe ahora, luego de la forma en que te he tratado… de lo que te he hecho.

—Pero… pero yo…— comenzó sacudir la cabeza en negación —¿Crees que yo te odio? — preguntó al fin, siendo apenas capaz de creerlo.

—No lo creo, lo sé, estoy seguro — Su profunda voz era sombría —No es que te culpe de ello.

—Bien, pues está bastante equivocado capitán Hammer — se levantó del sofá, posándose frente a él — Usted me ha disciplinado y me ha hecho cosas que me costó mucho aceptar, pero todo fue por mi propio bien, yo puedo reconocer eso ahora, Armie — Lo miró con timidez, esperando ver cómo reaccionaba a su confesión.

Armie dejó escapar un suspiro y la tensión pareció abandonar su gran cuerpo —Así que… ¿No me odias? ¿Ni siquiera después de lo de anoche?

—Me ayudaste, me liberaste — se atrevió a colocar su mano sobre el brazo musculoso, él la tomo a su vez entre las suyas —Sólo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para conseguir sacarme esos malditos nudos de amor, además, yo no habría estado atrapado por ellos si no hubiera decidido intentar capturar a K por mi cuenta, eso fue muy estúpido por mi parte y lo siento, yo sólo…—mordió su labio con nerviosismo, bajó la mirada un momento a donde su pequeña mano estaba desaparecida entre las manos mucho más grandes de Armie —Yo buscaba conseguir tu atención, quería demostrarte mi valor, pero siempre estabas tan ocupado ignorándome

—Te ignoraba porque no confiaba en mí para observarte, no confiaba en que pudiera acercarme a ti sin perder el control, tal como lo perdí anoche — Su profunda voz de ronca, provoco que su corazón comenzará a latir erráticamente.

—Yo te empujé a eso, estaba demasiado nervioso, y no lograba estar seguro de poder alguna reacción de ti y luego tú me dejaste sólo en la habitación cuando apenas habíamos terminado, me di cuenta de que no significaba algo más para ti, más ser un irritante oficial subalterno que siempre se mete en problemas — si vos tembló con esa confesión, las acciones de su capitán le habían dolido más de lo que prefería confesar.

—Eres absolutamente irritante, pero profundamente adorable Timmy— Armie le sonrió, atrayéndolo hacia sus brazos, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse— Irritante, fascinante, tenaz, valiente, emocionante, obstinado, hermoso, adorable, suave, dulce, fascinante… Podría seguir toda la noche, Timothée, pero todo lo que necesitas saber es este preciso momento es que te amo.

—Tú…— sus rodillas se debilitaron y sus pies apenas le pudieron sostener, su pecho estallo con alegría mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas—¿Tú me quieres?

—Mucho más que eso, si estuviéramos viviendo en mi planeta, te preguntaría si quieres emparejarte y aparearte conmigo, creo que los humanoides lo llaman matrimonio ¿Es correcto? — lo miró a los ojos mientras acaricia sus rizos con ternura.

—Sí, así es como lo llamamos —se siente como si estuviese soñando entre sus brazos, con esa intensa atracción que casi lo vuelve loco siempre que están en la misma habitación, su cuerpo invadiéndose con una sensación de calor y hormigueo, casi como si los nudos de amor todavía estuvieran en su sitio, atormentándolo en la excitación.

—Si así le llaman, entonces eso es lo que quiero, te quiero conmigo siempre, y no sólo como un miembro de mi tripulación, te quiero como mi pareja.

Él le sonrió dulcemente —Yo también quiero eso, lo he querido por mucho tiempo, a pesar de la forma en que me disciplinaste en el mercado de esclavos — un leve sonrojó cubrió su rostro al admitirlo ¿quién podría imaginar que ser disciplinado lo encendería? no quisiera ser castigado por nadie que no fuese Armie.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, una sonrisa perezosa se extendió por la cara del zentoriano —Quiero que sepas, Timmy, que sólo porque vayas a ser mi compañero, no significa que vayas a dejar de ser él sargento Chalamet, y si cometes cualquier acto que requiera de un castigo, no dudaré en aplicártelo

Valientemente, se colocó de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los de Armie — Eso espero… Capitán Hammer — murmuró contra sus labios.

Cuando Armie gruño por lo bajo y tomo su boca, cubriendo sus labios con un beso insaciable, él decidió que le gustaba mucho estar atado por nudos, siempre y cuando Armie fuera el encargado de liberarlo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

<https://www.instagram.com/hela_charmielat/> Bueno chicos aquí dejo mi nueva cuenta de IG, en la cual avisare sobre mis actualizaciones, informar sobre historias nuevas, hacerles preguntas y encuestas, dinámicas, subir algunas imágenes y ediciones, también are promoción para fanfics o fanarts, publicar cosas del famdom de quien me lo pida o sí alguien quiere publicar algo pero no sabe donde, mi cuenta también ara ese tipo de cosas, obvio todo con créditos respectivos, todo dedicado al Charmie en español !! porque también somos un famdom bonito que ama esté par y merecemos un lugar donde dejar nuestro amor por ellos (?.

Además, se que hay veces que también necesito escucharlos y conocer su opinión y se que muchos de ustedes no tienen un usuario en esta pagina, pero lo que ustedes piensan también es importante, espero puedan seguirme y pues divertimos entre todos c:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues llegamos al final de esta historia, y debo decir que gracias a TOD@S los que me dejaron felicitaciones y comentarios en cada capítulo, incluso a los lectores fantasmitas que se que tiene esta historia, agradezco su paciencia en mi actualización toda descontrolada y cortándola en las mejores partes, lo siento por eso, ahora ya tiene mi insta por si gustan sugerirme alguna traducción o alguna temática en especial; espero que fueran agradable está historia, los amo a todos por llegar a hasta aquí y dedicarme su tiempo al leer y comentar, espero que fuera agradable y lograr entretener un poco sus vidas, me despido, Hela fuera.
> 
> Y QUE VIVA EL CHARMIE EN ESPAÑOL !!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí c: espero causar un momento de entretenimiento y que lo hayan pasado bien <3 nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


End file.
